Blurred Lines
by RobinScorpio
Summary: They saved each other but were separated. What happens when their paths cross again? Will gratitude be confused with that old spark reigniting?
1. Chapter 1

_ Prologue_

_Jason could hear the worry in her voice as she spoke about Maxie and Lulu. He could hear her say she did it for him. He did not know what that meant but he didn't have time to find out. His fingers flexed as he slowly regained consciousness. He reached for his gun and stood just as they grabbed her. Without thinking he fired off two shots, one in each of the henchman. He reached for Robin's hand in a hurry to get out. Robin thinking fast knocked Helena out then took the key card. He pulled her along as they ran for their lives._

_Jason and Robin navigated the halls of the clinic desperately trying to find a way out. They were nearing the exit and she shouted for her mother. Robin would never forget the sound of the loud boom as were pulled into a corridor, she held onto Jason's hand refusing to be separated. Blue eyes met brown, fear was there but it was for her. Soon darkness overtook her and everything went black._

_Anna heard her daughter scream and looked back before being thrown ten feet by the impact of the explosion._

_Anna had a team search the debris. She only found one body and that was the body of a man she could recognize. She called for someone to assist the man while she went to search for her daughter, the blaze was too hot, Dante and Nathan pulled her and Jason out of the building before it crumbled._

Chapter 1

Jason lay in the hospital in a coma, he had suffered a blow to the head from one of the goons. It had been days and he had yet to be identified. He was registered as John Doe. He was bandaged and had undergone skin grafts to repair the burns on his face.

Her voice calling for him, fighting to get to him echoed through his consciousness. [i] No! You can't just leave him here. Jason![/i] She screamed but he was unconscious, he could feel someone cover him with a blanket. He could feel the effects of the flame and smell his burnt flesh but he found the will to fight for her the woman who saved his life more than once. He wasn't steady, he managed to take down another goon before someone knocked him out just before darkness fell over him he heard her calling her daughter's name.

Jason twitched at the memory then clenched his hands together as he tried to fight his way back.

Anna knocked on Patrick's door, Sam had answered. She smiled at Anna.

"Hello Anna." She stepped aside letting her in.

"I know that we have been over this but this clinic…" Anna paused as she took a seat on the couch.

"You said that Rafe had a card in his belongings. Nina had been there. Were you able to get any information from her?" Anna probed.

"Nina and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. I did try and she was not cooperative. Patrick and I have been working on this but Robin is in Africa." Patrick looked down guiltily.

"Patrick is there something that you are not telling me?" He swallowed thickly.

"Robin didn't go to Africa. Victor Cassadine came here and threatened her. He said that he wanted her to revive Helena and Stavros." Anna stared at him, her mouth opened.

"Why would she? Why didn't you say anything Patrick?" Anna stammered. "You knew about the explosion and you didn't think to come to me then?"

"She said that she wanted to help people. That the work that they were doing there was remarkable. Anna I don't think she was in that lab. I received divorce papers from her today." Patrick stood then walked to the coffee table to pick up the papers. He showed them to Anna.

"It is dated two days after the explosion and it has a letter in it." Anna took the letter, she put on her glasses and began to read the letter.

[i] Patrick,

Victor is dead but Patrick I am setting you free. The guilt eats at me every day. I will always love you but I can't come home. Please know that I love you and Emma more than anything. I cannot bear the grief that I have caused. Maxie and Lulu almost died by his hand. Stavros was after Lulu again. I am sorry, I feel that in order to make up for the things I have done I need to help others.

Love Always,

Robin [/i]

Anna read the letter ten times, none of it made sense to her and she felt like a piece of information was missing.

"So I am to believe that she willingly went with Victor and did not come to me?" Anna looked at Patrick.

"Anna, I begged her to stay. When Sam and I went to the clinic to investigate Nina, I begged her again. She told me that she was staying for her work." Anna raised her eyebrow.

"You said she was threatened but then you say that you begged her to stay. Yet, you never came to me? Did you ever think that she could be reacting to having been tortured for two years? Sabrina being pregnant with your child? No, I imagine you haven't because if she isn't stroking your ego she can go to hell, right?" Anna ranted while glaring at Patrick.

"Anna that is not fair." Anna put her hand up.

"She has stood by you through worse. I will find her. Don't you worry about it." Anna walked out. Sam turned to Patrick.

"She is just upset and concerned for Robin. Patrick she didn't mean it." Patrick ran his hand through his hair. Guilt gnawed at him but he had fallen for Fair Samantha, and the truth meant the end for them. Besides why should he get her hopes up for nothing? When he had heard about the clinic exploding he was a mess. He was numb but she knew the storm that brewed underneath. It was like reliving the lab explosion all over again. She stayed with him and then the papers came. Robin was alive and chose her career over her family, their divorce was final.


	2. Chapter 2-3

Chapter 2

Patrick evaluated John Doe, it was his first day back at GH. The male survivor from the clinic, he had an idea about who the patient was but he kept quiet. He would match the scans to confirm it but if John Doe was Jason, where is Robin? Why did she lie? It couldn't be. A simple test could confirm it but Patrick chose to ignore it. Instead he ordered scans to evaluate the patient.

Epiphany walked into the room. "How is our patient?"

"The swelling has reduced so we are able to bring him out of the coma. I will be using one of Robin's protocols." Patrick explained to his colleague and friend.

"No one has come forward, it is amazing how many patients were in that clinic. Some had been missing for years." She shook her head still wrapping her brain around the things happening in the clinic.

"So I have heard." Patrick closed the chart. He was amazed at everything going on at the clinic and the thought of Robin being a part of it chilled him to the bone. He wondered about her letter. Was she being honest? Was she safe?

"You have a consult with Dr. Clay." She reminded.

"I know. I am going to get our John Doe started and then I will meet with him." Epiphany chuckled.

"Be nice Drake Jr. Try not to rub it in his face that you are dating his ex. How is Sam?" Patrick shot her a look. He loved Piph but she could be nosey when it came to his life.

"Look, I know you had to move on. I love Robin but she walked out on you and Emma. I will never understand that girl." Epiphany huffed. She had only been home a couple of months and she was off again.

"Now is not the time or the place." Patrick said sternly as he headed to the door. His wife left to save him so if he was John Doe, it only served him right to hear that bit of information. The guilt Robin was feeling was likely over the fact that she could not save the heroic hit man.

Jason was plagued with memories from the explosion. He remembered Robin talking to him while he was in stasis. He remembered her being taken away when the protocol worked. His hand trembled and his eyes fluttered, he had to find her. It had been her soothing voice to calm him. It had been her standing by him when they tried to escape. She came for him when no one else did.

Robin laid on the table, tears rolled down her face. "Why are you doing this? You are taking a horrific risk by implanting me with your grandchild?" She cried only to receive a cackle from Helena.

"Oh dear little bird, I am giving you the same thing you gave me life. I will not implant you just yet. See, part of Faison's gift to Anna was to cure you of HIV. He found a donor. There are very few, he had been looking for years." Robin shook her head, it was twisted even for Faison.

"I don't need a bone marrow transplant. You could severely risk my immune system if my body rejects the transplant." Another cackle was the only response.

"It is a risk that I am willing to take little bird. The marrow had already been extracted and stored. You should try being a little more grateful. This disease has plagued you most of your life. I would think that you would be glad to be rid of it." She stroked Robin's hair.

"You have found a donor with the CCR5 delta32 mutation? Even if that is true you will have to destroy my immune system which has a 20 percent mortality rate. I am begging you not to do this." Robin cried.

"We have found such a donor and we are aware of the process. You are strong and will survive." Helena smiled.

"It will be months before you can implant the embryo. You are better off with a surrogate. Why me?" Helena placed her hand on Robin's belly.

"Because you are a Scorpio my dear. A Scorpio brings into the world a child of Spencer and Cassadine blood. Why it is almost Shakespearean." Robin spit in Helena's face.

"It is sick." She shouted. Helena wiped her face angrily.

"That was very rude. I will not tolerate such rudeness from you considering the gift you are about to receive. You have a lovely neck, I would hate to see your throat slit." Helena gestured to the doctor. The doctor moved closer to Robin who was fighting to break from the restraints.

"Relax child." A mask was placed over her face. She called his name before she slipped into the darkness once again. Once again she had been bound but she was a survivor and she was determined to make it.

Robin lay unconscious being prepared for surgery, her head had fallen to the right. Meanwhile, Jason lay fighting to awaken, he turned his head to the left, he inhales and his eyes open. His heart races as he struggles to sit up, he needs to get to her. His heart races, his breathe quickens as he fumbles with the wires and tubes, pain blinds him then the monitors go off. His body convulses and blackness engulfs him, he has failed her again.

Patrick along with a team of nurse rush into his room with a crash cart, he can hear their voices echo rapidly above him, he has to get to her, the more he fights the more he loses control. He is given a sedative and it is her voice that pulls him into a peaceful slumber.

"We need to get an MRI to determine what has caused the seizure." Patrick said to epiphany. "His CAT scan only showed swelling." His stomach dropped as the nagging feeling that John Doe was not quite so anonymous gnawed at him.

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks. Jason had been restrained because he kept trying to break free, he was sedated and he would not talk to anyone. He felt that his rumored death worked in his favor. There was no way that Helena would believe that he survived the explosion. He had another skin graft that would reduce any scarring. He had second degree burns on the face and arms. He had regained consciousness a week ago. When he had tried escaping he was caught and sedated. His piercing blue eyes met the dark chocolate eyes of Patrick Drake, he hated that man. He would be getting his bandages removed and knew that he could not allow that to happen in the hospital, fortunately for him Liz was the nurse to assist him that day.

Jason watched her as she moved to check his vitals. He grabbed her fragile wrist.

"Help me." He croaked staring at her. Her eyes flew up in surprise as she recognized the stare and the voice. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Jason?" He nodded.

"I need to go. No time to explain. Life and death." He spoke in short sentences. He squeeze her hand, his eyes pleading with her.

"Jason you need…"

"Please. Call Sonny, tell him you cannot explain but you need a car out front. Tell him that I will explain everything. Please Elizabeth." He whispered. Liz touched his bandages as the tears rolled down her face.

"Okay but I will need to get you supplies. You will need gauze, and ointment to treat your burns. I will give you antibiotics. Your scans are clear but you promise me that you will be careful and take care of yourself." Liz said firmly as she swiped at her tears.

"I promise." She walked out. She quickly pocketed what he would need to start and a wheelchair.

Liz wheeled Jason to the elevator and was surprised to find Patrick and Sam pecking goodbye and Patrick ruffling Danny's hair.

"Okay Danny, I am going to show you a few rounds." Sam laughed. He insisted that maybe Danny would inherit the Quartermaine's penchant for medicine. He was taking him on rounds with him.

"I think he is more into bikes than doctor sets." Patrick smirked.

"Never too early." He looked at Liz. "What are you doing with my patient?" He asked.

"Dr. Franz wants me to bring him down to plastics. He is getting his bandages removed." She smiled. Patrick seemed to buy that answer.

"Plus the patient was getting antsy. You recommended moving around." Liz reminded. Jason kept his head down.

"It could have happened sooner had he obeyed doctor's orders. You have a way with him so, I trust that he will stay put." He looked down at Jason who did not respond.

Patrick and Sam walked off the elevator, the doors closed. Liz notice that Jason had gripped the arm rest tightly.

"Easy, don't want to break those. Sam and Patrick, it is a really long story." Jason glared at her. He hated that Patrick was touching his wife but he hated even more how Robin was so hopeful when she talked about getting home to him. This would crush her.

"Jason, it has been two years. Don't judge, just hear her out." Liz advised then looked at him.

"It is Robin, isn't it?" He looked at her.

"She saved my life." He whispered. Liz understood then, Robin's last talk with her had been cryptic. Considering what she had been through it made sense that she would not want one of her closest and oldest friends to suffer the same fate.

"I am going to faint and you will wheel yourself out of the lobby, I need to be careful here." Liz said. She didn't ask more questions but she had tons in her head. She knew that once Jason was on a mission there was no stopping him. He gave her a short nod.

"Sonny should be in front. I stalled to give him enough time to arrive." She passed him the supplies and gave him instructions. "Emma needs her, whatever it is, please bring her home and Jason, Danny is your son. Think about what you are doing. Do you at least want to see him first?"

Robin had told Jason all about Danny, so he knew but he said nothing to Liz. He shut down. He wanted to see his son but he needed to be sure the danger was eliminated.

Jason knocked on the window of the limousine. Shawn stepped out then opened the door. He shoved Jason inside then got inside. The driver pulled off leaving the sound of tires screeching.

"It is a long story Sonny." Jason noticed the gun in his lap and felt the cold steel pressed at his temple.

"Who sent you?" Sonny eyed the man.

"I don't have time. I need a doctor to remove these bandages. I need resources and I need Spinelli. Helena has Robin." Jason said frantically as he tried to control his anger.

"Helena is dead." Sonny stared at him with a smirk still not believing it was Jason despite the sound of his voice.

"When Lily died, Robin sent me to you. I pretended it was about a delivery. You will see that it is me but it has to stay quiet for her safety. Duke shot me in the back after I took out Joe. The next thing I remember is hearing voices sometimes. Then hearing Robin's voice clearly. I don't know what happened. She was working on me and when I woke up Victor's goons were taking her away." Jason explained the events at the clinic.

"I knew there was a reason that she would leave Emma. I knew there was more to it but no one knew anything." Jason looked Sonny in the eye.

"Patrick did. I heard them arguing. He was at the clinic with Sam doing some research a while back." Jason sighed, it felt good to be getting some of this off of his chest.

"How did she make it out of the lab? What happened?" Jason asked Sonny.

Sonny explained what he knew. That Dr. Obrecht, Jerry and Faison set it up and were responsible for Robin's death being faked. He told him about the cure that Jerry needed and Robin being hostage at Wyndemere then her parents freeing her and her stopping Patrick's wedding.

"How was she when she was rescued? Patrick was getting married?" Sonny nodded.

"Made her wait a month for a decision. Obrecht had kidnapped Dante and Lulu's child who at the time we thought was her daughter's, Britt Westbourne. Robin had the baby in her care thinking he was Patrick's." Jason shook his head.

"Her meds.." He started.

"Robin assured me that Jerry gave her what she needed. He even funded the Nurse's Ball. You know Robin, she just said she was tough like that. She told me not to worry." Jason knew better. He remembered a talk they had more than a decade ago. When she confided that under the strong, brave exterior she was also vulnerable and afraid. His heart went out to her. He had to find her.

"You do know about Danny? I can get my men on it. You should be with your family." Sonny looked at him.

"I will be. I have been out for weeks. Robin may not have time." Jason insisted. He knew that once he revealed himself people would hover, questions would be fired at him and he could run out of time. She saved his life, he owed it to her.


	3. Chapter 4-5

Chapter 4

Jason hugged Sonny. His bandages had been removed and he had been provided with a team to go with him in search for Robin. He felt like he should reach out to Anna.

"Thanks Sonny." He smiled and hugged his friend.

"They did good." Jason nodded. "Bring her home."

"I will." He left.

Anna pulled out her gun when she walked into her suite, it was dark but she knew someone was there.

"I am the man you saved from the clinic. I have information." He started. "But I need for you to leave the light off for a moment because I need assurances before I give you this information."

"I am not going to bargain with you. I do not know you. Now get on with it and tell me why you are here." Jason stood.

"If you care anything about Robin, you will bargain with me." Anna approached him.

"Are you threatening my daughter?" She put her finger on the trigger. Jason raised his hands.

"She saved my life but she is in danger. I am trying to find her. There is no time. So I need assurances or I will do it myself." Anna looked at him, her eyes had adjusted to the dark. He was wearing a hat and using something that altered his voice.

"What do you want?" She asked still holding her gun.

"Anonymity." She nodded. "They wanted me too but something happened. They think that I am dead and they don't need to see me coming. Do you understand? I am coming to you because you have the resources to access the people that I need to reach out to." Jason explained. He knew that he could not go to Nikolas because he didn't know how he would react to Robin reviving the dead Cassadines, he was also related to Sam, and he could not trust him.

"Okay, anonymity, got it. Now who are you and what do you know about my daughter?" Anna turned on the light and Jason removed his hat.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

"Robin was with me but they grabbed her and I got knocked out." Jason explained then told Anna everything he knew.

"I go with you, you do nothing on your own. I need to stay under the radar. You cannot rush in with a large team. I am sure that you are aware that these people are heavily armed and guarded." Anna shook her head.

"I should have known." Jason sighed.

"Her husband knows. He said nothing. I should have known she wasn't dead. She suffered for years but no need to focus on the ways we failed her. Let's try not to this time. Nikolas is who you need to start with. He hates me so I could not go to him." Anna sighed.

"Yes but Helena is obsessed with him so I will have to be careful. I found Robin on Cassadine Island before, I doubt they would go back but it wouldn't hurt to look." Jason shook his head.

"You send your people there and Helena is tipped off. I will handle the island. If she even suspects for one second that I am alive she could be expecting me. Get access to Cassadines properties, secret islands, anything you can. I will keep you updated and you do the same." Anna nodded.

"You will call me the moment you find her if you find her first. Don't be foolish. God knows what Helena has in store for my daughter. We must find her." Jason agreed then left after exchanging contact information. He had a hunch that Helena would suspect that no one would look in the same place twice. He hoped his gut was right.

Jason was on Sonny's hey when his new burner cellular phone rang, he answered.

"I am sending you the tracking information. Robert, that old genius placed a tracking device in a necklace he gave her last Christmas. They are not on Cassadine Island. We will be sending back up but I will give you time." Anna explained and gave Jason the location.

Chapter 5

Jason got on the boat he had another 700 miles to travel to the remote island. He would connect with what looked like a ferry midway. It was one of Robert's men that he had in Argentina. The island was not far from there.

Once Jason got on the ferry he was shocked to find Robert. Robert gave him a bright smile.

"How nice of you to join me." Jason stared at him.

"Why have you wasted time when you could have found her?" Robert frowned.

"I have only just found out that she was missing. I tracked her and came to save my little girl. I have the gadgets that will get us a layout of the compound. You are just here for the extra muscle and to put her mind at ease. I know how things work in your world but you are in the big leagues now. Pay attention and learn." Jason just stared at the older man. He did not have the patience for him. He just knew that he needed to get to Robin.

The boat was small but big enough to hold four people plus weapons and supplies. Robert looked at Jason. "I have already sent the trackers to get a lay of the land and we know her exact location. We should be there in a couple of hours." Robert said as he watched the monitor.

Meanwhile back at the compound Robin had been reserving her strength. She was still weak from her recovery but she had a plan. She pretended to be grateful to Helena for "curing" her illness. She played along and went by the rules. She ate her food, took her meds and engaged in a battle of wits with Helena. This earned her a bed free of restraints. When she was alone she hid the meds she would need until she was able to make it back to civilization.

Robin grabbed her meds from her hiding place. It was time for the guard to come to give her lunch. She would be ready for him. The guard came in and she was hiding behind the door. He aimed his gun and closed the door. Robin knocked him over the head with the monitor, his body dropped with a loud thud. She took his gun and made her way out into the long halls of the compound.

Robin made her way to the lab to get syringes and sedatives to help put down any guards who got in her way. As she searched for a way out she looked for a way to communicate, coming up short she forged ahead taken down four guards in her path.

Robin used a key card that she had stolen from one of the guards to make it out. It was running but she forced herself to keep moving. She was surrounded by water. She quickly looked for a boat and was able to find a jetski near the dock. She hopped on, starting the jet ski and took off. She knew she had brought herself about an hour before the guards were discovered. She weaved through the water with guards hot on her tail. She spun around and quickly shot at the engine of two of the motor boats that were on her tail then watched them explode.

"Did you see that?" Jason asked as he saw the explosion up ahead. Robert smiled.

"Get ready, looks like my baby girl has more spy in her than we realized. She is going to need back up." Robert grinned.

Robin had run out of gas but she saw a boat a few miles ahead of her and she swam toward it. The rain had stopped and she was thankful for that because she was getting weak and she wasn't sure how much longer she could swim. Determination hit her and she forced herself to swim faster, farther ahead. She called for help when she realized she was cramping.

Jason had jumped in he was looking for her and found her floating. He quickly swam her to the boat and Robert helped pull her in. Jason immediately began CPR.

Robin coughed as the water was expelled from her lungs. She took in a gasp of air and sat up. Robert took out of few of the boats that approached as they waited for his team to come in.

"Jason." Robin whispered.

"You came for me, I figured I owed you one or one hundred." He smiled.

"She said… I thought…" Her eyes filled and he pulled her close.

"Your mom pulled me out." He rocked her.

"Hello Luv. This is a rather touching moment but the boat is here to take us to the helicopter pad." Robin looked up.

"Daddy!" She tried to make it out of Jason's arms to get to him but she fainted.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin was flown to the closest hospital off the island. She had regained consciousness and wanted to go home but she had a fever of 105 and was experiencing dizziness and nausea. She explained about the transplant and the medication that she was on.

Robert and Jason sat by her bedside as they waited for the doctor to give them the results of the bloodwork she had undergone. Dr. Matias came in.

"Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, you said that you were an HIV patient who had recently undergone a transplant?" Robin nodded.

"Interesting because your HIV test have come back negative." He explained. "What you are experiencing is a flu due to the weakening of your immune system. Usually when patients undergo bone marrow transplants the existing marrow is destroyed through radiation, chemotherapy or another procedure so that the new marrow can take over and heal the body." He explained.

"Okay, can I go now?" Robin knew that her story would not seem plausible and she knew that they needed to get out of there before Helena came to finish what she had started.

"You will need to stay for treatment. You should still be recovering from the transplant and it is dangerous to release you when your immune system is still so vulnerable." He urged her.

"I am a doctor, I have what I need and once I am back in the states I will admit myself." Robin said stubbornly. "I will sign whatever I need to. I just need to get out of here." She said anxiously. Jason held her hand.

"Robin maybe he is right. You came all this way." He looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"No we will be home in eight hours at the most. I need to see my family and you need to see yours." Jason knew there was no arguing with her.

"You heard her. I have a plane ready. We just wanted to get her checked out doc. Now that we know what we are facing, we can handle it from here." The doctor took notice of the guards and official looking agents so he didn't argue. Robin was discharged.

On the flight to Port Charles Jason wondered if he should tell Robin about Patrick and Sam. He struggled with it as he held onto her. Robert watched them curiously.

"The doctor said…"

"I know what he said but I cannot think about that right now. I need to see Patrick and Emma." Robert looked at her.

"Luv there is something you should know." He cleared his throat.

"Patrick has moved on with Sam?" Robin queried then immediately regretted it. "I am sorry Jason. I…" He put his finger to her lip. There was a lot that he needed to say to her but they were running on adrenaline.

"I know, I saw." She looked at him. He could see that she was fighting her emotions but she put her chin up, her brave strong Robin mask was in tact.

"I signed the papers. He had no idea. Anyway, I can see you have had skin grafts that you haven't been taking care of. You are also warm. I want you to check back in and finish your treatment." Jason chuckled.

"Back to being bossy?" She smiled. Jason looked at Robert. "This one tore into me because I had no other choice but to shoot the hand cuffs off of her." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Two inches from my face. You scared me." He shrugged then looked at her. "I know, I should have trusted your instincts. I always have."

"Please tell me that this isn't going to turn into a bad wife swap situation?" Robert droned and Robin covered her face.

"Leave it to Robert Scorpio to make a weird situation even more uncomfortable." Robert snorted then walked to the back of the jet.

"You have no idea how happy I was to see you." Jason said seriously as he turned to face her.

"Oh, I think I have some of an idea." She smiled.

"How did you make it out of the lab? What happened?" She sighed then looked at him.

"Faison and Jerry. Look, it is a long story but all that matters is that I made it home." He scratched the back of his head.

"And you had to fight for your marriage." He sighed.

"Sabrina was a sweet girl. Patrick didn't want to hurt her. I mean, at one point I was so desperate that I told her to back off." She shook her head. "You fight for Sam. I am not saying that because it benefits me. Patrick was so angry with me, I doubt any of this changes his mind. So you fight for your happiness." She told him. She knew what it was like to be taken away from your family and to long for them every single day. She wanted Jason to be happy with Danny and Sam, she felt he deserved it.

"Robin you deserve to be happy." She smiled but he could sense the sadness under the surface. Robin felt like maybe she didn't deserve happiness. Every bit of happiness she had managed was always snatched away from her. She didn't understand why those things happened to her.

"I will be happy when I get to hold my daughter." She smiled. She willed herself not to cry. "I have been through a lot these past three years. I am tough. I am solid. I will be fine. You don't need to worry about me. You go home to your wife and little boy and you hold him close." She sniffed. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I will do that." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the way to General Hospital Robert's car was ran off the road. Robin got out of the car and tried to help her father and Jason but she fainted along the way. Helena and her men were about to take them when Helena felt the cold hard steel pressed against the back of her head.

"I don't think so." Dante and Nathan fought off the guards while Anna arrested Helena. "We need to keep this quiet for my daughter's sake."

"You know commissioner, Helena is already dead. So…" Dante shrugged. He wanted her to burn for what she had done to his wife. "She is not going to stop."

"You make an excellent point but I don't operate that way but don't worry she will be stopped." Anna said, she had plans for Helena.

Jason, Robin and Robert were admitted to GH. Liz felt that she could reveal the truth and she called both Patrick and Sam. She met them in the conference room.

"Robin is here. She was brought in a little while ago." Anna walked in. She slapped Patrick in the face.

"How dare you lie to me about my daughter. Do you know the hell she has been through these last few months? Victor Cassadine is an animal and yet you decided that you could not come to me? You said that she was there of her own free will." She looked at Sam.

"You do know that she went for Jason don't you?" Sam looked at her with a shell shocked look on her face.

"Anna I know you are upset but Jason has nothing to do with this." Sam became visibly upset. Anna snorted.

"Oh you mean that you did not tell her?" Anna looked at Patrick? "Of course not because that would interfere with your plans." She turned back to Sam.

"Jason is alive and here now. He was at the clinic. Victor needed Robin to resurrect the Cassadines and knew that she would productively work on the protocol if Jason was in line to get it. He went into her home and threatened her and to give her an incentive he showed her a video of Jason." She placed her hands on the table then looked at Patrick.

"While you were there begging her to come home. Giving her an ultimatum she was trying to get you out to save your life." She looked him up and down in disgust. "Victor caused the accident Patrick because Robin wanted to come home. He used her fear for her family to control her. Then when the job was done he chained her to a wall and Jason saved her."

"Is this true Patrick?" Sam covered her mouth with her hands. She was shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sam, when I went I was going to tell you but Robin said that she tried the protocol and it failed. She said that he was dead. I did not want you to relive that." Sam gasped as she stumbled.

"You son of a bitch." She looked at Liz. "Please take me to him."

"There was an accident. He is unconscious. The man that was brought in a few weeks ago was Jason" Sam shook her head.

"Please just take me to him." Liz nodded and did as she was asked but Anna wasn't finished.

"Helena had her. She depleted her immune system so that she could give her a bone marrow transplant to cure her so that she could carry the spawn of Stavros. So once again she was tortured, shackled to a bed while you were getting your pecker wet with the first available woman. Sickenly enough, it was Jason's wife." She shook her head.

"Anna I didn't know." Patrick cried. "She made a choice and she chose Jason over her family." Anna shook her head.

"You don't get it do you? She never had a bloody choice." Anna shouted her eyes sparked with fire as she slammed her hand on the table.

"You acted as if the first two years were her fault. Like she was on a bloody vacation. You gave up but she never gave up on you. Not even when your lunatic mistress was terrorizing her." Anna cried.

"My poor baby cannot have a moment's piece or happiness. You will not fight her on Emma or I will make your life a living hell, and that is a promise." She walked out.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason woke up with his memory intact. One thing that he never had the chance to tell anyone was that all of his memories were intact. It must have been the protocol. He was mainly Jason Morgan but the Quartermaine memories plagued him with guilt. They were in the back of his mind and he wasn't sure how to reconcile that. He needed to focus on his family. Then he needed to figure out how he would live his life. He opened his eyes to find his wife and son at his side.

"Hi." He said groggily. Sam smiled through her tears.

"Hey." She caressed his face.

"I am sorry I did not come sooner but she, Robin saved my life. I had to go after her. I needed to make sure she was safe." Sam nodded in understanding.

"You were on the elevator with Liz?" He nodded then closed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"My neck hurts." He smiled.

"Dr. Marrucci says that you have a concussion but no bleeding. I can call the nurse." She pressed the call button. Felix administered the pain medication.

"Hey Danny, I want you to meet your daddy." Sam smiled. Jason sat up carefully as Danny reached out to him. He took him into his arms. "He is yours."

"I know, Robin told me. She explained about Heather." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, Carly is with Franco. Apparently it was all because of a tumor." Jason frowned. He would deal with that later.

"Hi Danny. It is so good to meet you." He hugged his son. "Do you like bikes?"

"He loves them and racecars. Patrick…" She trailed off. Jason clenched his jaw.

"Robin didn't deserve that. She was only trying to help me. She didn't have much choice." Sam closed her eyes.

"Patrick and I… We were both on the rebound. Silas' wife came out of the coma and that broke us apart. We were both hurting and we were friends." Jason looked at her briefly.

"Since when?" She sighed.

"Since I helped him move on to Sabrina when he thought that Robin was dead. He was here for me when Danny was diagnosed with Leukemia. " Jason looked Danny over.

"He was. I am so sorry. If I hadn't gone…"

"It is okay. No one could have known and he is okay now. It is how Silas and I became friends." Sam explained. The family spent some time catching up.

Robin was sitting up in bed when Sam came in. She smiled at her and Robin smiled back.

"Robin I am so sorry." Robin shrugged.

"Patrick was free to move on with whomever he wanted. He had no idea what was really going on. I lied to his face to save us all. His son died because of me. I don't blame you. Hell, I asked one of my closest friends to take my place when I thought that I was dying. I never considered you because of Jason. Anyway, it is what it is." Sam couldn't believe it. She would be furious.

"I could not tell you or anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell Patrick. He found the picture that Victor left for Jason and Victor came to the house. It was a mess. He said that if I told anyone he would kill my family and I believed him." Sam put her hand up.

"Robin please don't be sorry. You brought him back to us. I am so grateful to you. I don't even know how to thank you." Robin looked at her.

"If there was no threat I would have gone. I was trapped like a caged animal for two years. Jason was unconscious. He was in stasis but the torture that I endured I wouldn't even wish on Carly, let alone one of my best friends. He didn't deserve that and you and Danny deserved to have your family complete." She paused.

"Often times the woman gets angry with the other woman. I did that with Carly but it didn't help that she was a raging bitch. Lisa was a crazy one so they deserved my hate." She looked at Sam.

"I do have one question. Did it start before I signed the papers?" Sam looked down. "I see. You weren't one of the girls but I thought that we were friends. That is not guilt. I mean he said it was over and I suppose he told you the same. He was the abandoned eligible bachelor." Robin laughed.

"Robin I…"

"No, you don't owe me any loyalty Sam. We are all adults here. You should probably get back to Jason before Carly arrives and hogs up all of those precious moments you are trying to recapture." Sam smiled.

"Is it bad that I haven't called her?" Robin laughed.

"No it is wise." Sam nodded then walked out. She noticed Sabrina scamper away.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason walked into Robin's room to find Sabrina about to inject something into her syringe. He looked at her. She jumped when she saw him. Then she hurried to inject whatever it was into the IV. Jason quickly removed it from Robin's arm.

"Noooo Nooo Noooo! She took my son from me and she deserves to die. She deserves to die. Robin had sat up startled when she felt the IV being removed. She deserves to die. I killed Ava's baby. I killed the wrong person." Patrick and Emma walked up. Jason was holding Sabrina back.

"Sabrina what are you doing?" Patrick asked.

"She killed Gabriel. She is responsible for Gabriel's death. She has to pay." Robin called hospital security.

"Mommy is that true?" Emma asked with tears pooled in her big brown eyes.

"No sweetie." Emma stared at her. "There was a bad man that was responsible for the accident."

"Is it the bad man that took you away? You lied mommy. You said you had to help patients. You left us again. Why did you even come back?"

"Emma stop it." Patrick ordered.

"No. You weren't there for my first day of school and you weren't there for my recital. You are never there." She cried. Robin tried to hug her but Emma clung to Patrick who picked her up.

"I am sorry. Just give her time." Sabrina smiled as security took her out and she was promptly placed under arrest. Patrick walked out with Emma. Jason looked at Robin.

"I'm fine. Patrick is right. She needs time and that was the last thing she needed to hear." Robin hugged herself. Jason went to hug her but she moved. "No don't. I said that I was fine. What are your doing out of bed?" She felt his head.

"Stop." He said sternly. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "You are not fine and you don't need to be fine at this moment." She was stiff in his arms. She refused to rely on him or anyone else but he held onto her as if he was trying to give her strength. She allowed it telling herself that it was more for him than for her but if she were honest then she would have to admit it felt good. She pulled away.

"Thank you." She said. Liz came in to redo the IV.

"I am so glad you are back. I am sorry about Emma. She really missed you. She just doesn't understand all this villain and kidnapping." Robin nodded. Liz squeezed her hand then left them alone.

"How are you?" Jason asked. "Do not say fine." Robin smiled.

"I am getting better. Fever has broken and I am on the right medications. My HIV test came back negative but I still have to be monitored. It can come back. So I still need to take precautions and take care of myself. My body has not rejected the transplant. They knew what they were doing but it was radical so I will need to be here for a couple of weeks. Just to make sure things heal and that the transplant takes. They will monitor my immune system and basically study me." She frowned.

"Like I am some sort of lab rat." He held her hand. Patrick walked in.

"Do you mind if I have a minute with my wife?" He asked. Jason snorted.

"You mean your ex?" Jason hated Patrick before but the fact that he was with Sam made him sick.

"Robin and I need to be alone. I am sure Sam…"

"You don't speak her name to me." Jason warned. He wanted to break his ribs but he knew that Robin wouldn't like it. She looked at him.

"Jason, it is okay." He nodded then rolled out of the room.

"Liz took Emma to the daycare." He licked at his lips then sat by her bedside.

"I am so sorry. I still don't understand any of this." She explained what happened at the clinic. She explained how they escaped then she escaped the island and ran into Jason and her father who were coming in for the rescue. She told him everything.

"What now?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Looking at you. Watching you respond and process this information. The look on your face when you saw me again was not the same. There was anger. I am afraid what has been broken can't be fixed and I am afraid that you don't want to try unless it is obligation and I don't want that." Robin felt it was the end of them and if she were honest the fact that he could not wait for her weighed heavily on her. She was at the point where she felt that she loved him more than he loved her. She wouldn't be happy slapping the pieces of their marriage back with paste. She did not want the instability of such a foundation.

"Do you love Sam?" She asked.

"I do but I love you as well. It is not like I have an option there. She is with Jason." Robin chuckled.

"They are married." She said softly.

"I know. I just, I cannot handle letting myself go with you only to lose you again. I told you that I didn't want to forget how to love you and I know that this isn't fair. You did not ask for nor do you deserve any of this but it happened and I don't know how to get it back." He kissed his hands as she swiped at the sole tear that escaped on its own.

"I know. We have to be strong for Emma because once she is able to forgive me she will start to wonder. I expect joint custody." Patrick looked at her.

"Of course. You can live at the house until we figure out our living situation." She shook her head.

"No. I will work something out. I figure Carly may be so thankful she will give me a discount at the Metrocourt until I find a place." He sighed.

"If that is what you want but it isn't necessary." She sighed but nodded.

"I know but I need it." It was the end of an era, the end of her marriage and she didn't know how she would get over him but she knew she had to.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin walked into the Metro. She had been released and health wise she was doing fine. It had been three weeks since she returned to Port Charles. Jason was home with Sam but he visited her often. She had a sense he was holding something back but she also had the sense that he worried about her and did not want to burden her. They would discuss it another time.

Carly walked over to her. "I guess I should bow down now but I just cannot bring myself to." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said before you went off after finding out that I was going to Africa?" Carly nodded.

"I am tired Carly. I am tired of this back and forth. Let's just agree to be civil." Carly looked at her in awe.

"You misunderstand. I am not going to bow down and worship you. I am going to thank you and I know with the divorce you need a place to stay so… I am giving you one of our best suites on the house." Robin was in shock.

"I cannot…"

"You can and you will. You can cover incidentals and room service. I was angry at first because you went on the mission alone but Jason made me see that you had no choice before he went off on me about Franco." Robin looked down. She had no sympathy for Carly there but she did agree to be civil.

"He is not his favorite person." Carly rolled her eyes.

"I know that. Anyway, we will never be friends I am sure but I can be civil." She walked over to the desk to get the key card. "Here you go and enjoy."

"Thank you Carly. I am just going to head up. I am exhausted." Robin headed toward the elevator.

After a nap and shower Robin headed to the Floating Rib. She needed to make amends with the people who were impacted by her actions. She walked in to find Nikolas, Britt, Lulu, Dante, Maxie and Nathan waiting for her along with Olivia and Sonny.

Sonny was the first to stand to hug her. "Let me look at you." He smiled.

"How are you?" She smiled.

"Still tough like that." He flashed his dimples but he was concerned. "Anyway, I called you all here to apologize. I know you may not all understand my reasons. I didn't have much of a choice but even if I did I would have done it. No one deserves that and having coming out of it myself, I couldn't leave someone I love in that position. I hope that you all understand. I thought once I could revive Jason I could get him out then I could get my parents to get rid of the psychos but it didn't work out as planned."

"Robin are you kidding me?" Maxie spoke up.

"Robin I know my family first hand and I think that I can speak for everyone here when I say that no one blames you." Lulu stood touched by the apology. She did not blame Robin for doing what she had to.

"The blame is on Victor and that is where it belongs. You had just got home to your family." Robin was almost in tears.

"If it were Dante or Maxie I would have done the same thing." Maxie and Lulu hug her.

"I am just glad you are all okay. Helena said that she had plans for you. I was so worried." She explained then looked at Lulu.

"Actually, I need to speak to Dante and Lulu." Dante looked at Robin then Lulu.

"It is okay you can speak freely." He said and Lulu agreed. Robin took a seat. She took a deep breath.

"When Helena got me out of the clinic she took me to some island. She was going to implant me with the embryo. I think she thought that you were dead, Lulu. But she still wanted to bring Stavros' spawn to life. I explained the risk and so she…" She ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't really remember. She did something to destroy my bone marrow so that she could give me a transplant. That is why I had been in the hospital. It wiped my immune system. You have to do that if you are transplanting without radiation. Anyway, the donor had a rare chromosome that had an immunity to the disease. She thought it would cure me and make me a candidate. I escaped before she had a chance to but I did not find it. I had to get out of there." Robin explained.

"You mean that embryo is still out there?" Olivia panicked.

"But Helena is in a catatonic state in Miscaviage." Lulu said. "She cannot hurt us again."

"Are you okay Robin? Physically?" Sonny asked worry etched in his features but murder in his eyes.

"I am hanging in there. I get a little tired but that is part of the healing process. The transplant took and my viral load is undetectable, no traces of the virus for now but I still need to be monitored. It was an experiment and I can't know what will happen. So I am just taking it one day at a time. It could have been fatal in those conditions but it wasn't and I have to be thankful for that." Olivia didn't understand how she could be so graceful.

"I don't think I could take it so well honey. I mean…"

"I am angry. I am so damn angry. Nearly three years of my life. I can't give into it. I have a daughter who doesn't want to be bothered because she thinks that I am going to leave. Focusing on the hell takes my life away from me and they have stolen enough. Oddly enough Helena had better accommodations than Obrecht. That bitch is an evil demented witch and I would love to put a bullet in her head but that is against the law." Nathan put his head down as did Britt.

"She is Nathan's mother." Maxie explained off Robin's look.

"I am sorry but she gave me electroshock and various other forms of torture the fact that she is not under a jail makes my skin crawl. If Maxie has chosen you I am sure you are nothing like her. Britt doesn't seem to be. I am exhausted so I am gonna go." She hugged her friends and left.

"She is tough like that." Nathan said still reeling hearing about the things his biological mother had done coming straight from the victim.

"She is but I am worried about her." Maxie's eyes connected with Sonny and she could see that he was too.

"She likes to say she is okay because she doesn't like to lean on anyone but she has lost everything. I know deep down it is killing her but she will never admit it." Maxie said sadly.

"That is just her way. Jason was the only person to get through to her." Sonny said.

"And you." Maxie reminded.

"That was before. I know when she came back she said we were good but she was still holding back." Sonny said sadly.

"She had been through a lot." Olivia squeezed his hand. She knew that Sonny and Robin had been close and that he looked worried for a woman he thought of as his sister.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin stood alone on the bridge enjoying the fall breeze. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"It isn't fair Stone. I hate what they did to me but I can't hope for a cure I never wanted. Well, not the way it may have been given. Why didn't they help you? Why weren't you in that clinic? I feel like… I don't know why I am here." She laughed. "Why am I here? To come home to nothing? My heart hurts and I have been hurt before but this is different for the first time in a very long time I feel hopeless. Maybe that is because I am afraid to hope." She refused her tears. She needed to be strong but the pain clawed at her and she was lost.

"I used to come up here to write wishes on paper. I no longer believe in that. I don't believe much in anything and I should. I am here aren't I?" She laughed as she moved closer to the ledge.

"The funny thing is as I stand here I am not afraid. Not because I have survived some pretty horrific shit lately. I don't know why. What is life if you are merely existing anyway?" She said to the night.

"Life is embracing every moment. Life is overcoming obstacles and loving each person important to you with all of you because it is so short." Jason pulled her down.

"This seems oddly familiar." She laughed as they fell to the ground. She got up quickly.

"I wasn't going to jump Jason. I was blowing off steam. Playing a little chicken sheesh. Since when did you become so uptight?" She teased him as he stood.

"You know, the first time I held Danny in my arms I thought my heart was going to explode. I was so grateful to be back in his life. I owe that to you." He moved closer to her brushing her hair out of her face.

"I am fine. I am not some fragile little flower that has finally wilted. Everyone looks at me as if I am supposed to break including you. I keep…" She backed away from him. She knew one moment in his arms could bring her to tears.

"I know, I know you are fine! You are strong, brave, invincible Robin!" He stared at her. His gaze was so intense she felt like he was looking right through her so she looked away.

"Yet here you are about to fall apart. You won't let me come near you because you know that it can happen in my arms. You know that you can lean on me. You never have to be afraid of showing me you under the brave mask." Jason said passionately as he stared at her.

"I know the vulnerable, careful, Robin underneath the mask. You admitted the very thing to me right here on this bridge so cut the bullshit Robin." He scolded. She took her defensive stance.

"Go home Jason." She warned. She did not want to get into it with him right then.

"Monica is at home and you don't get to tell me what to do." He cracked a smile as did she. Even with the undercurrent of pain and tension they both knew how ridiculous he sounded.

"Let me take you home. We need to talk." She sighed and started to protest. "About me. Sheesh Robin, everything is not always about you." He knew he had to tread carefully. He had seen her closed off but her walls were steel then. She looked at him in concern.

"I'd rather not out here okay?" She nodded. "Let's get a pizza on the way." She laughed.

"What?" She just shook her head thinking about how he used to order pizza for lunch and dinner.

Over pizza and beer Jason filled Robin in on his memory. "I don't know what to do with it. I do know it was kind of trippy seeing you grown up and then remembering that you and Jason Morgan have a sexy history." She laughed out loud.

"This is good though." He raised an eyebrow. He was struggling with some of the things he did as Jason Morgan. It was like suddenly a moral compass was directing him in ways that it had not before.

"It is?" She nodded. It was a good thing. She knew what it must have been like. The once golden boy who became an enforcer. She knew them both and she knew he would have to reconcile both.

"I mean yeah. You get to have memories of your child hood. It will be good to give some of those things to Danny." He looked at her seriously.

"Thing is, sometimes my conscious shines through and I feel like I need to write a confession." She got a legal pad and pen.

"Do it." He stared at her. He wondered if she wanted him to receive the death penalty after she had risked her life to save his, not once but twice.

"Just do it Jason." He did it because she asked. He was writing for a long while. He put down the pen.

"Now give it to me." She gestured with her hands. He ripped off the pages that contained his confession then passed it to her while looking at her curiously. She took it to the fireplace then burned it.

"That was an exercise to make you feel better. Look, you know that I did not condone your lifestyle. But look around us. You dealt mostly with people who were in your line of work. Crazy people and the like. Obrecht, Helena, Faison, Jerry and Franco. You are nothing like any of them. You got it off your chest now change your life and take this new chance to live better for Danny and Sam but not just for them but for you." He stared at her as he blinked back emotions.

"I think about their families. Sometimes I want to track them down and…."

"And what? Give them money? Torture yourself? Maybe place yourself in harm's way? You have this new chance and I know that it is hard." She grabbed his hand. "Start a fund for families who have suffered in tragedy. Those that have lost their loved ones to war or in violence. Help that way." He didn't know how she did it but she always managed to make him feel better. Make him feel worthy of the chance he had been given. She smiled.

"So you remember that bad hair?" He chuckled and threw a piece of pizza crust at her.

"If I remember correctly, you loved me with bad hair and all." She threw the crust back.

"You would remember that." She laughed. "What about the volunteens?" He covered his face and she laughed out loud and the sound was music to his ears. He wasn't around to hear that real laugh after Stone died. Not until they had met months later and become the boy with no past and the girl with no future.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember telling you that you weren't super girl." She frowned. There was an awkward silence for a beat.

Part two

"Tell me about the two years you were gone." He watched as she straightened her spine.

"Not much to tell. It was hell and I survived." He put his hand on her leg. She stretched then told him. She told him about Ewen, the EST treatments, Duke and Faison. She told him about calling Patrick and Obrecht taunting her.

"When Faison had me at Wyndemere, I just knew you would come." She smiled sadly. "Then he told me every detail about how he had killed you. I didn't believe him. I guess I was guilty of holding you up to that super hero standard as well." She looked down at her hands and took in a shaky breath.

"I researched it on the computer and it was true. I wanted to kill him Jason." She turned to face him on the couch.

"The pain just ripped right into me and I was raw. I attacked him and tried to tear him apart. He was going to shoot but Nikolas came in." He wiped her tear. "It was hard. I even told Sam that my parents got him, took care of him. It gave me an odd sense of peace that I was hoping would transfer to her."

"I heard the explosion." He started. "I tried to come see what happened but Sam said she would. When she came back she said you were fine. Everyone did. The day of my surgery I dreamed of you. It seemed so real. I thought you were okay because I needed to believe that. The day of your funeral Carly came and she told me. I was devastated and angry. I rushed to the church but I was too late. Then I was angry." He looked at her with tears covering the blue of his eyes as he tried to choke back his emotion. Sometimes losing someone makes you think of time. It makes you think of the time you lost and chances you would never have.

"Why did you go back?" He asked her trying to control his anger. She had to know that she never would have wanted him to do that.

"The same reason I came." She met his gaze then wiped his tears.

"Don't ever to that again." He warned.

"You should know better than to ask me that. Would you have done the same?" He didn't answer and she moved off the couch. Of course he wouldn't. She wasn't Carly or Sam.

"Do you want another beer?" She got two more beers. Reading her, Jason found the courage to speak. How could she have asked him such a thing then brush it off as if it did not matter.

"I paused because I cannot believe you would have to ask." He took the beer from her and pulled her back down on the couch. "Was I so cold to you? I mean I know there was distance." She shook her head and he knew that in that moment she wouldn't open up so she dropped it.

"Of course I would without thinking." He whispered. "It's automatic with us Robin. It always has been. I just… Patrick said my life wasn't worth yours and he is right."

"Patrick doesn't know what the hell he is talking about. We are not going to agree on this so let's agree to disagree." She said angrily. He noticed her hand shake he took the beer from her hand and put it down.

"Should you be drinking?" She nodded she was shaking from anger at Patrick's works and from emotional exhaustion.

"I guess the alcohol lowered my defenses a little." She admitted with a little laugh.

"You are guarded with me?" He sounded a little offended.

"I don't want to burden you with my shit. You have a family. Speaking of, it is after 2AM Jason. Sam must be worried." He looked at her, he couldn't care less. Danny was sleeping. He was trying to get back to loving husband but it wasn't coming as easily as he thought it would.

"Sam knows that I will be out for a while." He moved closer to her. "You could never be a burden to me Robin. You know that I am here for you and I always will be no matter what."

"I know and thank you." She smiled and he hugged her.

Jason kissed the top of Robin's head. "You know that I will be here for you too Jason." She pulled out of his embrace.

"You should go." She stood. "I need to get up and start trying to get a job." She smiled.

"Yeah me too. Take care and don't be a stranger Robin. I mean it." She walked him out. She leaned against the door to control the rapid beating of her heart.

Jason stood outside the door staring at it. He couldn't explain the pull that he felt to her. His body reacted to being so close to her. Maybe it was because out of all the chats that they have had over the years they had never been so close. Something about what they had gone through cemented a deeper bond. He was offering comfort but in doing so a part of his heart that he had closed off was opening and he didn't know what to do with it.


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin was shocked to find Dr. Simone Hardy the one to interview her. She kept her composure as did Simone. The interview was over an hour long.

"Robin you are a marvel to modern medicine. You have cured polonium poisoning, and you revived Jason Morgan. I want to offer you this position as the Chief of Internal Medicine and Pathology. I know that you have a little girl at home. I also have a daughter, she is eleven. Trust me you will not be overworked but I want to redirect GH in a new direction. I want it to be the hub for modern breakthroughs with technology and pathology. I want you to lead the charge. I know you interviewed at Mercy and I also know that you have some bad memories here." Robin smiled genuinely. Maybe she could devote her remaining years to giving others hope, that could be fulfilling.

"Wow, you have done your homework." Simone laughed.

"Always. So I know that you need time to think about it and I will give you that." She smiled.

"I do and I appreciate but I don't understand. I thought Monica was COS?" Robin asked.

"Monica wanted to focus on Cardiology. She didn't really enjoy running this place. I will be working with Dr. Clay in order to improve pediatrics. Monica actually reached out to me and recommended me. I have made a lot of strides myself." Robin put her hand up.

"Believe me I know. My head is just spinning and I wanted to make sure Obrecht is out." Simone took her hands in hers.

Robin looked at her. She was not going to cry but she looked at Simone the woman looked good. Her smooth coffee skin and deep natural waves pulled back into a ponytail. Robin had prepared for the interview and had to say that she admired the woman.

"She is definitely out." Simone smiled. "Now that we have gotten formalities out of the way." She stood.

"Come over here and give me a hug." Robin stood and the two women embraced. "Look at you. I am so proud. Steve would be proud." She shook her head as she looked over Robin.

"You are an amazing young woman. How about we have lunch. I am incognito as I have not been announced officially but have been working behind the scenes assembling a team." Robin looked at her watch.

"I think I have a little time before I need to meet someone." Robin said as they linked arms and walked out of the office and toward the elevator.

Patrick approached Robin and the attractive older woman. He looked at Robin.

"Are you considering coming back now that Obrecht is gone? I believe Kavi has your old position." Robin turned to face Patrick.

"I am considering it as well as Mercy. I am happy for Kavi. He was the best and he is very good at what he does." Robin said annoyed that her ex seemed to have a problem with her return.

"I know that you were supposed to have Emma this weekend but with everything that has been happening." Robin straightened her shoulders.

"Emma is nine. She does not get to decide. I will pick her up as planned and we will work it out. I know that you are angry but we are not bringing her into it. You should be helping her adjust not trying to enable her to build this wall." Patrick licked at his lip. His hand going to his hip.

"She is your daughter." Robin nodded.

"Which means that behind the walls there is compassion. Now if you will excuse me, I was about to grab some gruel with Dr. Hardy." Robin said and Patrick looked confused.

"Dr. Patrick Drake meet Dr. Simone Hardy." Patrick shook her hand.

"Oh, Liz told me a lot about you and Tommy." He smiled. "Will you be joining our team?"

"I am thinking about it. My husband will joining the staff soon. So I thought I would have a look around. It was nice meeting you Dr. Drake. A word of advice, it is probably best to have private discussions out of ear shot." She smiled as she and Robin got on the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Robin nodded.

"A little tired of being asked that but yes. It is a long story. Maybe one day over dinner because a brief lunch is not enough time." Simone gave her a side hug.

"So you are remarried?" Simone nodded.

"It has always been Tom. I guess we both needed to mature a little more. We would love for Tommy to join us but he wants to make his own name for himself. He is stubborn but I would love it if he did his residency here." Simone had to admit but there was no convincing Jr., but she wasn't going to give up.

After her lunch with Simone Robin met Jason outside of GH. He smiled as she approached, he was leaning against his car.

"Wait you are driving?" She teased and he held up a pair of keys.

"I can drive, you do remember that right? Jason Q never even had a ticket." She laughed at that. He opened her door and she climbed in.

"Such a gentleman." Jason hopped in on the driver's side and peeled off.

"Sooooo. How did it go?" Jason asked. Robin turned to him and smiled.

"What I am about to give you is classified information." She pretended to look around then for bugs.

"Come on, out with it." He gestured.

"Simone Hardy is the new COS based on a recommendation from Monica. She wants to hire me to run the Internal Medicine and Pathology Departments that she is merging. My hours would be good. Nothing like when I was COS. The interview at Mercy went well but no decision yet. I am thinking things through." Jason pulled over.

"That is great." He hugged her then looked at her. She wasn't as excited as she should be. "But."

"Dr. Legassi contacted me. He heard about the work I had done under pressure…" Jason snorted.

"Is that what you are calling it now? Really?" She shot him an irritated look. "Sorry, continue."

"Well, there is a job in Paris. I was thinking about convincing Patrick to allow Emma to study abroad a bit. Next school year we will figure something out but we need this bonding time and if I take the job then I want to take her with me." He suddenly grew quiet then pulled off. The silence remained for a bit.

"That is great. You loved it there once, right?" He gave her a side glance.

"I did. I had a routine. I have friends there. I had great colleagues." Robin started and her words irritated Jason.

"Bullshit. You missed your family. They just got you back and you are ready to bolt again? Why because Patrick broke your heart yet again?" She stared at him. His words slapped her.

"Fuck you Jason." She crossed her arms then turned to focus on the road.

"When have we ever fucked Robin?" She felt her cheeks flush. She chewed on her lip to control the venom that was sure to spill from her lips.

"You don't know shit about my life in Paris. You chose not to be a part of it in even the friendliest capacity. So please, spare me your fucking judgment." He nodded.

"I know why you left." He said softly, he remembered the awful way that they ended and how he treated her. Regret bubbled up.

"It turned out to be the best thing for me." For some reason that bit of information stung him.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I never meant what I said on the bridge. I mean, I meant it. It wasn't easier, not for a very long time but I thought it would be."

"Jason we don't need." He frowned then cleared his throat.

"We do need. You saved my ass so many times. You came back to do just that and when you called to help me. I was an ass to you. You did not deserve that. The hell that I put you through moving Carly into…"

"Jason it is water under the bridge! We are good and we have been for a long time." Robin said firmly cutting him off.

"Okay." He dropped it because she didn't need that extra layer of emotions, she had been through enough but he would apologize properly soon enough and she would listen.

"I think Paris is a bad idea right now. You just got back. You need to show Emma that you are here and sticking around. Get her used to that before trying to move her out of the country. Patrick will fight you on it. You need to show that you are stable. Right now they will want psyche evaluations because of all that you have endured. Think Robin, you have a big brain in that head of yours." She knew what he said was logical but she just wanted to escape the pain. She looked out the window.

There was a silence as they viewed the shops. The last one was off the busiest highway in Port Charles.

"I am sorry. I was out of line. It is your life." She looked at him. "I never told you how to live it and I knew better than to try. So I am not going to start." He just didn't want her to go and did not know how to express that to her.

"No, you were right. I once asked you to poke holes in my logic and while the initial delivery left some to be desired, you made good points." She looked around.

"Then I am glad I helped." She smiled.

"I would like to return the favor." She smiled as she looked out the window at the location.

"You think this is the spot?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "Good because so do I. Enough traffic and accidents to drive business."

"I was thinking traffic but not so much accidents." He shrugged.

"I wasn't saying fatal." She walked around the shop. "Besides that, it is more up to date and the space is large enough to repair and sell."

"I agree and there is a garage back here." She shouted. Jason walked around the back to scout the location.

"I think you have to make an offer on this." He threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I think you are right. Are you hungry? I am starving for a pizza or Kelly's." She shook her head.

"No Metro? Still avoiding Carly?" He sighed.

"Are you ordering room service? Cause I could eat there in that case." He grinned.

"Kelly's it is then." She shook her head.


	11. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Green Eyes**

Sam ran into Silas at Kelly's. He had told her that he had divorced Nina and had her committed. Every suspicion she had about her had been right.

"Sam, I know that Jason is back but I also know what we had was real. I also know that you were with Patrick but I know you and that was… It was a rebound and it may seem presumptuous of me but that is how I feel. That night you walked in, Nina had drugged me. She was trying to get pregnant. She had a hit list. You were on it. My daughter was on it. It was a list of people whose lives she wanted to ruin. I am sorry she was ever introduced into your life but Sam, I still love you and I never stopped." He caressed her face and for a brief moment she reveled in his touch.

The truth was Sam had changed a lot since Jason had been gone. She was no longer ride or die Sam. However, one problem with Jason was that he never put her first but Silas did not with Nina.

"I know that I was not the best but I felt guilty. Twenty years of her life had been taken from her. I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. You remember what you said about how Patrick felt for Sabrina? That was how I felt about Nina. It had been years. The love had long gone but she had these delusions that we left off in this great place. It was never true. Remember us and think about it." He moved in for a kiss but he heard Jason laughing as did she.

Silas looked up to see Robin and Jason walking toward them. Jason moved to Sam's side and she hugged and kissed him.

"Hey Sam, Dr. Clay." Robin smiled and waved.

"Please call me Silas." She smiled.

"Then call me Robin." Silas flashed her a smile.

"Rumor has it you are coming back to GH?" She sighed.

"That rumor mill works fast doesn't it. I am not sure where I will land. I have had a few offers. Not to brag or anything." Silas approached.

"How about I buy us a burger and we can talk about it? I want to tell you about some of the things I wanted to do for the pediatric AIDS wing." Robin shrugged, looked like her dinner plans were changing.

"Dr. Clay, don't even think about using Robin to get closer to my wife. She does not deserve you using her for whatever game you are playing here." Sam looked at Jason wondering if it was concern in jealous that she was seeing in his eyes.

"Well Silas, it is settled. A possible colleague could not possibly offer to share a meal with me because I am so desperate that guys only use me to get to other women." She noticed the ocean blue eyes became a steely blue as he looked at her.

"You know damn well that is not what I meant." Robin shook her head still offended by his words. He couldn't be jealous and she refused to read more into it. Silas was nice enough and by the looks of things she needed to get him out of there before Jason put two and two together, if he hadn't already. She was trying to distract him from Sam. No romance just lunch.

"What I do know is that we survived and I don't need you barking at people to protect me. I can take care of myself." She looked at Silas.

"How about the Metro Court? They have great room service." Silas smiled. Robin didn't know why she had mentioned room service. Did she want him to be jealous because of the way he flocked to Sam's side?

_Get a grip Scorpio, she IS HIS wife._

"Sounds even better. Lead the way." He followed Robin. Jason watched them with a scowl on his face. He didn't trust Silas and he had interrupted his lunch plans.

"Oh my god. Are you jealous?" Jason looked down at Sam.

"Of what?" She crossed her arms and then looked up at him with fire sparking behind her eyes.

"You know what. What was that?" Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't like that guy and from the way he was looking like he was about to kiss you when we walked up I am assuming he is trying to make you jealous. Robin has been through hell. She doesn't need some egomaniacal jackass doctor playing with her emotions." Sam studied him looking for feelings that she had wondered resurfaced for Robin.

"I am sure it is just to talk shop. Relax and Robin is right. You are not responsible for her because she saved your life Jason." Jason ignored her advice. Maybe he wasn't responsible but he could still be concerned for his friend.

"Where is Danny?" He asked.

"With Molly." Jason noted he seemed to be with Molly a lot when he wasn't around.

"Let's order pizza and pick him up. He loves that movie Wreck It Ralph. We can try that or I can read to him." He put his arm around her.

It pained Jason that he tossed and turned all night. He tried calling Robin once to apologize but she did not answer. He wondered what was happening between her and Silas. He promised that if Silas hurt her then he would hurt him. Still there was something else beneath the surface and he had to wonder why he was losing sleep.

_"I hear they have great room service" _Robin's words echoed through his head. Why did she say that? Was she interested in Silas? No, she had no interest in relationships, he reasoned to soothe himself.

Jason was up early the next morning and went to the Metro to take Robin breakfast. He knew that he was being ridiculous but he needed to see her. He needed to make sure that she was safe. He was not happy to see Silas leaving her room.

"Jason, what a surprise." Silas smirked. He had detected a hint of jealousy from Jason about his brilliant soon to be colleague.

If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body. If you go near my wife again to pursue her, I will also hurt you." Jason was in Stone Cold mode.

"It is eight in the morning and you are here at Robin's suite as oppose to at home with your wife?" Jason just stared at him. He didn't owe Silas anything.

"Just focus on the one and only warning that you will receive." Jason walked away leaving Silas feeling as though he had an opening.

Robin opened the door to find Jason. She looked tired. "I brought a peace offering." He held up a bag and she let him in quickly accepting the coffee.

"What are you doing with Silas?" Robin sipped her coffee and put her hand up.

"Did you come to throw out more assumptions?" She looked at him wondering why he was there so early.

"Look, I know that you will shoot down the fact that he was using you to get to Sam. However, I know you and we both saw the same thing. So in true Robin fashion you got him out of there before I could tear his head off." She was busted. She reached for the bag instead of confirming his suspicions.

"Sam loves you Jason. Maybe Silas was just talking to her." She moved to sit on the couch.

"I know that she loves me Robin. I also know you." He sat beside her.

"Jason, Silas is a nice guy and despite everything he has gone through, we had a nice time. I picked his brain about the plans Simone has for the pediatric wing. I gave him insight. We got drunk and I offered him the couch." She ignored the relief that flashed across his handsome features.

_He is married Robin and besides, you two have a volatile history. _

"Look, he has a crazy ex-wife who had some list. Don't end up on that list. Be careful." He noticed her body become rigid. She was sick of him. Maybe he was coming on too strong in his need to protect her.

"Look Jason, you need to get your priorities straight. You have a wife and child who need you. I do not need you. You have fulfilled your obligation to me. So please stop this." He frowned then stood, she didn't need him but he needed her. Her pushing him away had hurt him. He didn't want the distance between them that existed before. He wanted them to spend time together as friends. Hang out to each other, confide in each other.

"You want me to leave you alone? Is that what you are asking?" She looked at him. She wasn't used to him being that way. Maybe the things they had endured removed some of the Stone Cold persona but, then again, he was never Stone Cold with her, not really. She was also one of few people outside of his family that knew him as Quartermaine. Maybe he had attachments because of it.

"No but just give me a break." Jason shoved his hands in his pockets then rocked back on his heels.

"Done but for the record, there is nothing wrong with my priorities." He left her feeling like an idiot. She wasn't trying to be harsh but she needed him to be happy. She needed him not to feel pity for her.


	12. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Introducing Dr. Scorpio**

a/n: Thanks for the feedback. The confrontation that you have been wanting is still a few chapters away but it is coming.

Robin decided to take the offer at GH. It had been days since she practically pushed Jason out of her hotel room. He hadn't called or stopped by and if she were being honest she missed him. His death was a new opportunity for him to get out of the mob. Sonny was able to keep it that way. He accepted that Jason could no longer work for him.

It was her first day back and there was a staff meeting to announce her joining the team as well as the new COS. Monica smiled at her best doctors. She was handing over the torch to focus on heading up Cardiology.

"I have called you all here to welcome the new COS. Dr. Simone Hardy." Monica smiled at Simone. "This is your party." Monica sat and Simone stood. She scanned the table.

"First I would like to go around the table and have everyone introduce themselves as an ice breaker." Simone smiled. She pointed at Silas to get it started.

"Silas Clay, I am a pediatric oncologist." Silas smiled.

"Patrick Drake, the best neurosurgeon in the country." Simone smiled at him.

"One of the, and you are very good Dr. Drake." Liz introduced herself as well as Epiphany, Dr. Marrucci, Robin, and several other doctors on staff.

"A bit about me, I worked for John's Hopkins once I left Port Charles. I headed up their pediatrics department and moved on to become Co Chief. General Hospital is an excellent hub but it can be better. We can surpass even Manhattan General with all of you talented people. There will be some changes. Some new talent will be brought in. The goal here is to make GH the leading hospital in cutting edge technology and innovative medicine in the country. Get ready people, we are going there and we will be doing so fast." Simone walked around the table.

"I would like to congratulate Dr. Scorpio. She will be heading up our Pathology and Internal Medicine department. We have already had several investors interested in investing in her protocols and giving her grants to extend her research. It is an honor to have you on my team." She looked at Robin who smiled and thanked her.

"Dr. Quartermaine, has decided to step down from this position. She will be heading up the Cardiology and Thoracic Surgery Division. Dr. Leo Julian will be returning. He has mastered several cutting edge procedures to reduce the invasiveness of a few cardiac procedures. Dr. Clay will head up pediatrics with Dr. Scorpio consulting on the pediatric aids unit. Dr. Marrucci will head up neurology." Patrick looked at her.

"Don't look at me that way Dr. Drake, You are an excellent surgeon and you prefer to be in the field. You are so good that I would like for you to head the mentoring program for our neurology interns and residents." Patrick remained silent as Simone went over some of the changes. He stayed behind when the meeting was adjourned.

"You want cutting edge but you choose Marrucci." Simone looked at him.

"Patrick, you had the position and you didn't embrace it. Marrucci is at the point in his career where he is ready to move on from cutting. I need you to be my guy in the field. I need you to encourage Marucci to take on these procedures. It is a team effort Drake. You may not see it yet but you are more effective this way. You are bold and you are a risk taker. You see things that are missed by some. Your work on Jason Morgan was brilliant. It is for that reason that I did not choose you." She smiled then walked out.

Robin approached Patrick. "You know, she knows what she is talking about. You hate pushing paper." Patrick looked at her.

"I know but… I suppose it is better than nothing. At least I have my job back and Obrecht is no longer running the place. Do you have time for a cup of coffee?" He asked hopefully.

Just then Jason stepped out of the elevator looking for her with Danny in his arms. He approached her.

"I need to talk to you." Danny reached for Patrick but Jason held him back.

"Pat Pat." Danny insisted. "Car!"

Patrick smiled at Danny. "It just so happens that I do have one for you." He went to the nurse's station and returned with a bumblebee car.

"Jason let him take it. He is only two." Jason clenched his jaw and allowed Danny to go with Patrick while he pulled Robin to the side.

"Today Danny was screaming. I woke up to him screaming. He was wet and hungry. I looked at the clock and two hours had passed. Two hours Robin. I did not fall asleep but I lost time." Robin stared at him.

"Okay. We are going to get you to an exam room." He shook his head.

"I feel fine." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know, however, time lapses can be seizures so humor me." Patrick brought Danny back.

"Say thank you Danny." Patrick smiled at the thank you. Patrick handed Danny back to Jason.

"Sorry Patrick, maybe another time. I have a consult." Patrick nodded then walked away.

"Don't even tell me… Never mind, none of my business." He held Danny close as he walked toward the exam room. He couldn't believe she would consider taking Patrick back for one moment.

While Robin examined Jason she had to take time because Danny was interested in what she was doing. She explained things to him as she went along and allowed him to listen to his daddy's heart. Jason smiled at the interaction.

"You are not going to like the sound of this but we need to do a scan. While you are in radiology I will hang out with Danny." Sam rushed in.

"Jason is everything okay? Is Danny okay? When Patrick called I got here as soon as I could." Robin had to control the eye roll. Of course Patrick would call Sam. Sam rushed to his side noticing the tape and cotton ball from where blood was drawn.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment. Someone should be up shortly." Robin smiled at Sam then made a hasty exit.

The couple made a lovely picture on the hospital bed with their child. Robin's stomach sunk as she realized that she and Patrick were past that point. Sam was smiling at Jason and Danny as she relaxed her head on Jason's chest. Robin cleared her throat.

"Hey Robin, I am hoping all is clear so that this will be my final follow-up." Jason said so that she got the message.

"Well, the scans and blood work were all clear." She would have to talk to him later. There was no medical reason for his losing time and it concerned her.

"You are free to go but take care of yourself." She smiled. Danny reached for her stethoscope.

"Hey little man. You wanna listen to mommy's heart?" She smiled.

"Heart." Danny said which amazed Sam and Jason. They were thrilled at the new word their son spoke. Robin allowed Danny to listen to Sam's heart.

"Felix will be in shortly with your discharge papers Jason.' Robin smiled at Danny then made her exit. She needed to breathe. She was happy for Jason, she would never begrudge him happiness but it hurt. She wasn't sure if it was because she had pushed him so far that she missed him or because she had lost everything. She was making notes in his chart when Patrick approached.

"Since we missed lunch, how about you go to the reopening of the Star with me tomorrow? I know that we have decided that we were not going to be together but we were friends and there are some things that I need to say to you." Robin looked at Patrick, she wasn't really interested in what he had to say but they were co-parents so she figured there was no harm in trying.

"I think that I would like that." He flashed his dimples at her.

"I can pick you up at seven." She nodded forgetting her anger at him for calling Sam.

Jason spotted Patrick and Robin at the hub talking. He glanced at them briefly. He knew that he should want them to work it out but he felt Robin deserved better. Patrick did not stand by her and she had always stood by him. He shook his head.

Jason arrived at Robin's suite late that evening. He knocked and waited a beat before she answered.

"Hey do you have a minute?" He asked and she stepped aside letting him in.

"For you? Several." She smiled and he shifted awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think this was psychological? I remember Sonny being with Konnie and I just. I have been racking my brain trying to figure this out." She took his hand then led him to the couch.

"I am concerned and would like to monitor you. You remember what Faison and Helena did Lucky?" Jason processed that information.

"You think that they did something to me?" Robin sighed.

"I reviewed your chart while you were John Doe. You had an infection but no other neurological signs that was not a result of the accident. You have remembered everything. I don't know what they did because I was taken to a room and chained to a wall. We will figure it out. In the meantime, please be careful." Jason stared off into space.

"I am afraid to be alone with my son. You are the only one who knows that I remember everything. I needed to reconcile, figure out who I am. The problem is that I am a father and husband. So I have been in that mode as oppose to self-reflection." She rubbed his back. She completely understood that.

Robin had an idea so she stood and got the notepad again. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do I really have to write another letter?" She laughed at the expression of horror on his face then plopped beside him on the couch.

"That is Jason Morgan. I have been talking to Kevin, when I broke down in your arms. I know that I have been a bitch to you sometimes…" He shook his head disagreeing with her assessment.

"You made some points. I cannot give up on my daughter. I have to hold it together and not just for her but for me. I was feeling like…" She searched for the right words.

"What was the point in your survival if you were only going to suffer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and there is this fear of living, to rebuild my life only to have it snatched away again. Jason, I don't know if I could handle more of that." She admitted, she realized that her struggle for control delayed her getting treatment, it hindered her healing process. Mainly because she never liked to admit what was wrong. She had time to self-reflect.

"You won't have to but I am glad that you are taking care of you." He grabbed her hand shocking them both.

"And I am glad that you are happy." She smiled. "Okay, think of this as a game and I want you to do that at least once a day. It is basically going through likes and dislikes. Things that you don't like to do, things that you do. Kind of like a profile." He raised both eyebrows thinking the idea was silly but it was a Robin thing to do.

"You don't have to write it down every day, you can do this in your head." She chuckled at his reluctance.

"We are going to start with food. Chocolate or vanilla?" He smiled at that remembering chocolate cake covered in chocolate icing.

"Chocolate. Vanilla is bland." He smiled and they repeated it for 30 minutes.

"You prefer beer to wine, pasta to rice, steak to chicken. See we have made some progress." Jason looked at the clock. He knew that he had better go before Sam started to worry.

"Thank you. I should head out." He stood and she rose to walk him out.

"Hey don't mention it. Do the exercise Jason. Start small then peel back the layers. Ask the deeper questions." He hugged her.

"I promise to try. I am not sure how successful I will be but I will try." She walked him out. He didn't notice Carly lurking in the hall with a curious look on her face.


	13. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Haunted Star**

The opening of the Haunted Star had a big turnout in Port Charles. Robin decided to go with a deep purple dress with her hair curly and pinned up with wild curls escaping. She wore gold heels and accessories, Patrick was in awe of her.

She and Patrick were chatting with Lulu, Dante, Maxie and Nathan at the black jack table when Jason walked in with Sam. She noticed something seemed off with him so she paid attention to him. Patrick asked her if she wanted a drink and she told him a glass of red wine. He stepped away to get her drink of choice.

Silas watched Sam with her husband, he would find a way to get her alone. They needed to talk, he could tell that she was not happy. When Jason wasn't looking he made a gesture with his head, soon Sam made an excuse to go powder her nose.

It was happening again, only that time Jason heard a buzzing sound followed by a chime. His eyes fell on Lulu, they held the coldness, a steely blue storm beneath them. He approached the group.

"Lulu can we talk for a moment? It is about Luke." Jason said causing curious glances to be cast upon him.

"You can talk here" Dante spoke up. Jason lowered his head and sighed.

"I was really hoping that you would not say that." He grabbed Lulu and pulled out his gun.

"Sorry but she is coming with me." He said coldly. Sonny and Michael tried talking him down. Carly tried. It was chaos.

Robin stepped forward, Dante and Nathan had their guns drawn, and Anna had her weapon out. Robin put up her hands.

"Robin luv please get away from him." Anna cried but Robin shook her head still holding up her hands as she moved closer to Jason.

"Don't shoot." She said as she moved closer to Jason. "Jason look at me."

"Back off Robin." He moved back and she moved forward.

"I cannot do that. This is Lesley Lu, you have known her since she was a baby. She is Luke's daughter, Lucky's sister. You know Luke, he was your friend. Don't let them take any more from you. This isn't you." She spoke softly as he avoided her eyes to focus on Lulu. Sonny watched amazed, Jason was always steady with a gun but there was something unsteady as he tried to take Lulu.

"Look." He looked at her. "You can take me instead." He blinked then but didn't say anything.

"Jason, remember the open road. You on your bike with the helmet that you refused to use in the back? Do you think that you could get it up to 120?" He frowned as the memory sparked behind his eyes causing a fresh flash of pain. "Look at me Jason." She tried soothing him. She talked to him about the things they loved, he loved. She talked about Canada.

"North?" He looked at her.

"Yes, the open road and you head north, to Canada, you are free and the wind is in your hair. It is one of those things you love to do." She said calmly, her hand raised to keep those ready to shoot away.

"I don't know what is going on." He said brokenly.

"You are going to get on the open road Jason." His blue eyes met her brown and for a moment there was a spark of recognition.

"The helmet was always for you. For when you rode with me." She nodded. "It was peaceful."

"It was. We can do that right now if you give me the gun." She looked at Lulu. There was an unspoken word between Scorpio and Spencer. Lulu's eyes held trust.

Softly Robin reached for the gun and lifted Jason's hand freeing Lulu slightly allowing her to duck and roll away. Dante grabbed her and pulled her behind him.

Anna made a move to arrest him. "No mom. He is not himself. Let me handle this because you aren't helping."

"Robin I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." Her hand was on the gun but he held it tighter struggling with taking her or letting her escape. His struggle was ended with the sound of a microphone feedback. He dropped to his knees holding his head.

"Call 911. He needs help." Robin shouted.

"Robin he needs a jail cell." Mac said and Patrick agreed.

"No. None of you know what went on in that hell hole. You know that Jason would never come for Lulu. I am his doctor and he needs medical attention." She looked at Sonny. "Call Diane. They cannot take him in like this."

Robin ordered. Sonny was immediately on it. Robin rode in the ambulance with Jason.

Robin had Jason sedated. She worked for hours trying to figure out what happened. Patrick handed her a coffee.

"Where is Sam?" Patrick looked at her.

"With Danny, I think she is a little freaked out. She is badass but this is beyond the realm of comprehension. Anyway, he held his ears as he went down. Why assume it is a headache? Just yesterday he had a scan, right?" Robin nodded. She kissed Patrick on both cheeks.

Robin performed an inner ear endoscopy and removal of an object that she would need to evaluate. Dr. Thomas from ENT had assisted. Jason was sedated and in recovery with guards outside of his room.

Robin analyzed the small object, it appeared to be a chip with a small fleck of diamond. There was one in each ear. She called her mother.

"Is it possible to use your pull to have these devices analyzed?" Anna reviewed them.

"No need. I have seen this. They send signals to the brain and emit voice signals. The sound is low but with the receptor, here." She pointed to the other object. "It is magnified and carried. It is used as a form of mind control. We won't be making an arrest and I know that he has had a lot of scans but there are some tests that we can do to make sure you have gotten the lot of them. I think that you should undergo the same testing Luv. I can call in a favor. It is top secret. So I will have to have someone experienced in the field run the testing." Robin nodded taking in a deep breath. When would it be over?

"The problem with that is, if Helena is in a catatonic state how in the hell is she playing the role of puppet master?" Anna would be paying her a visit. Maybe she made a gross miscalculation or maybe someone was calling the shots from Pentonville.

"I will get right on that. That was a very brave thing that you did for Jason." Robin sighed.

"Sam wasn't there and I remember Liz saying that she had a breakthrough with Lucky when Helena used the Ice Princess. I took a chance." Deep down, she knew that Jason would never hurt her but she knew that no one else would understand it but the two of them. She just hugged her mother in thanks for helping her.


	14. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Selective Hearing**

Jason awoke to find Robin at his bedside he looked for Sam but she wasn't there. He had to admit that he wasn't very disappointed. He noticed that his ears were filled with what he guessed was cotton. His hands moved to his ears to remove the annoying cotton.

"Don't." Robin groaned. "I knew it would be the first thing that you did. You had a small procedure to remove the implants from your ears. I am just happy that you can still hear. I was worried for a moment." Jason looked at her.

"Oh my god! You can't hear me! I am sorry Jason I will." He put his hands up.

"You are loud." She swatted at his chest and he smiled briefly.

"Not really, I can hear you but with this crap in my ears it is muffled so I was focusing on reading your lips." She sighed in relief.

"Those stay in for a week. You will change them and put drops in. You need your hearing so no arguments. Sam was here most of the night but Molly had school." Robin explained.

"She wasn't." Robin shook her head.

"She left at about 2AM. I kept checking on you. Trust me." He looked at her. She looked tired and was still in the same clothes with her lab coat covering her attire.

At that moment Sam walked in. Robin stood. "Hey Sam. This one is trying to pull out the cotton. I explained to him as I did to you last night. Please make him keep up on it." She squeezed her shoulder as she walked out. Sam sat next to Jason.

"She was the only one to talk you down last night. That must be some connection." Jason looked her in the eye.

"I once told you that Carly knows me better than anyone. That wasn't true. Robin does. She has known all versions of me. She has known me longest. She knows how to read me. You weren't there so, you can't really play that card right now." Jason said a bit agitated. Sam was taken aback by his attitude.

"I was in the bathroom." She defended.

"With Silas?" He asked, she should have known how observant he was.

"I ran into Silas, yes. Jason this has been hard for all of us and with what happened. I don't know I feel like I don't know you. You judge me for Silas but you run off to Robin when she sneezes." He stared at her for a long moment.

"Do not. Robin doesn't call on me. She never has. We may have run into each other, I notice that she needs to vent and she does. But she never calls and I drop everything." Sam laughed.

"That makes it even worse. Robin and I were never close but we were friends. There seems to have been a shift." Jason couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Ya think?" Sam glared at him.

"She said that she didn't blame me that she was fine."

"She always says that. Look Sam, she was trying to bring me back to you and you were with her husband. Yes she is forgiving, and understanding but she is hurt. Patrick fell for you. Robin knows that and it is not an easy thing for anyone to handle. I know that you didn't love him but I do know that you have conflicting feelings for Silas." She couldn't deny that.

"I am so happy to have you back." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I have changed. I am not the same woman I was two years ago. I am confused and we just picked up where we left off. I felt it was best for Danny and with everything going on, I am afraid to leave you alone with him." Jason could see that, he was also afraid.

"I understand and I know you are. But he is my son and what was causing the issue is gone. It wasn't the business that did this. I am no longer a part of that. If you need time to figure things out I can respect that." Sam wiped her tears.

"Thank you for understanding." He took her hand.

"You always have. For years, no matter what, you stood by me and I will never forget that." She moved into his arms and he held her close not knowing what was next for them.


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a week since the incident at the Haunted Star, both Jason and Robin were in the clear after numerous test in debriefing. Her mother never mentioned that it would include psychological testing but Robin didn't complain, it was needed. She needed to be able to be free and so did Jason.

Robin couldn't get used to the name change so she affectionately thought of the Floating Rib as jakes. The ambiance was a bit different. She preferred the natural colors and light wood of Jakes to the dark neon lights of the rib. She ordered a beer and decided to play pool. She had beaten one guy and he wasn't taking it so well. He thought he was being hustled.

"I am not giving you anything you little bitch. You hustled me." He spat.

"What did you just say to her?" Jason barked. The man recognized his face and quickly apologized. He left them alone. Robin approached and put her hands to his ears.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her and in that moment her breath caught in her throat. There was something lingering in his eyes. He closed them then moved his hands to cover hers. He moved them down to her sides then opened his eyes.

"I am fine. Back to normal." He smiled. "Why are you here alone?"

"I was here with Leo but he got called in and I decided to stay. I have only been here about twenty minutes and I could have taken that guy. I have a mean scissor kick." She chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. Say I am a little rusty. Let me get a beer and you can try to take my money." She shrugged.

"I am not going to try buddy. I am going to take everything that you have in your wallet." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I think I like it when you threaten me." Jason teased and she laughed at his back as he walked to the bar.

Jason returned with tequila. "I think I want more than your money." Robin winked and he could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Yeah? And what is that exactly?" It was such a loaded question. His eyes traveled to her lips for some unknown reason and she nervously pulled the bottom one between her teeth.

"I have never seen you with a beard. Can you even grow one?" He laughed at that.

"I can and you are on. If you lose, you have to tend the counter at my job for one full day. Or I can just grow a beard anyway and you can shave it." She laughed nervously.

"That takes all the fun out of the wager." She grinned.

"These are the breaks. So let's shake on it." They shook hands.

They drank tequila and played pool. Jason wasn't a drinker so he was off his game. Robin won. She danced over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Get ready to grow some hair on that smooth baby face." He laughed at her wiggling in front of him in her little victory dance.

"Baby face? Robin is calling me baby face." She placed her hands on her hip and stumbled a little.

"Hey watch it! You don't wanna go insulting a pool shark now do you?" He laughed out loud then.

"Okay okay." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Time to call a cab." He said.

Jason walked Robin into her room. "I'd offer you a night cap but you are a lightweight." She teased.

"Anyway, thanks for seeing me in. You should probably get one of those cabs home." There was something in his eyes as they stood at the door. He pulled her into a hug.

"I had a nice time. I will grow that beard and you will be begging to shave it." She felt the rumble of his chest. He was chuckling but the feeling was soothing. She looked up at him. She knew that they had multiple rounds but there was another drunken look to his half lidded gaze. Before she could complete her thought his lips descended upon hers and she didn't pull back.

Jason pulled Robin closer, her body flushing against his as he deepened the kiss. They didn't speak, couldn't speak they were lost in the moment. Her hands hungrily moved to his chest, her fingers greedily raking over the hard surface. Just the feeling made her tingle, she needed to see him so she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and began sliding it up. Hearing the intake of his shaky breath made her more determined.

Jason lifted his arms in effort to assist Robin get his shirt off. She was on fire it had been so long since she had been with someone. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants letting her hand slip over his burgeoning erection. She looked up at him, he was watching her machinations becoming more and more turned on. She yanked his pants down and he roughly spun her around and pulled her back against him as his back hit the wall. He kissed each shoulder as he undid the tie around her neck then slid her dress down.

Robin craned her neck to the side allowing Jason more access as he nibbled and sucked while his hands explored her body as if trying to remember every curve, every touch that elicited a response. She reached back placing her arm around his neck to steady herself as she pushed her ass back grinding against his erection. He slipped his hand into her panties and began to massage the aching bud between her lips with his middle finger. She moved her hips up and down riding the wave of pleasure while driving him crazy.

"Jason please." She let out a throaty moan.

"Yes baby." He nibbled her ear then whispered. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you. Please now." Not needing to be asked twice Jason spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. He placed a heated kiss upon her lips. His tongue swept across her lower lip begging for entry and she wasted no time parting her lips allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. Slowly he lifted her legs onto his waist then buried himself deep inside of her in one swift move causing her to gasp. He held himself there allowing her to adjust. When she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply while sliding her hips up and down, he knew that she was okay.

Jason slammed into Robin, there was an urgent need and desire that he felt he could not quench. Each thrust felt like heaven to him and he didn't want to stop. He wanted her to come apart for him over and over. She used her feet to pull him deeper.

"Oh god Jason!" She groaned and hearing the sound made his movements come faster.

"You feel so good Robin." He grunted then kissed her. "So fucking good baby." H carried her to the bed never withdrawing from the snugness of her wrapped around him. He laid them down gently and spread her legs wider then grabbed her hands placing them above her head. She looked up at him with pure passion as she began to undulate her hips. He held onto her hands as he drove deeper bringing them to the edge then plummeting over as they cried out each other's names in unison.

As if they were starving and they kept going until they were equally spent and unable to move. Jason would wake up to a note on the pillow the next morning.

_I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I can't even. Please get tested and go on the cocktail. Please Jason, please._

It was complicated and they were drunk but he remembered every lick, kiss, thrust and touch. His only regret was how it happened and there was no way that he was letting her beat herself up over it.


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jason had showered and changed then went back to Robin's room after doing what she had asked, discreetly. She had left the spare key card on the dresser in her haste to get away from him. He had even cleaned up, only accepting new linens from housekeeping. He heard laughing outside of her door.

When the door opened Jason was shocked to find Patrick walking in with Robin. "Patrick I could always meet you downstairs." She chuckled.

"Or we could always order… Why is he here?" Patrick pointed to Jason who waved with a smirk on his face.

"Do not tell me you are fucking him to get at Sam? That is on me. She had no idea." The sound of the slap across his face echoed across the room. Jason grinned at that.

"Do you honestly believe that if anyone else walked in here they wouldn't think the same?" Patrick barked rubbing sting from his cheek.

"Not everything is about you Patrick." Robin seethed to conceal her guilt.

"It is interesting. Sam, she has conflicting feelings and before you puff out your chest they aren't for you. You were a rebound. It is none of your business as to why I am here. You are no longer her husband." Patrick glared at Jason and Robin just felt small. She wanted to hide.

"But you are still very much married." Patrick reminded.

"Robin we need to talk. It is business." Jason lied effectively. He had no idea that his words only served to make her feel worse. He had been with her because Sam was conflicted. He used her to feel better. What did she expect? Sam was the love of his life and she had once again become the mistress. She vowed to not let it happen again.

"I am starving so it will have to be another time." She looked at Patrick. "You know what, this will do. Jason please leave and give me my key." He stood not believing she would still have dinner with the jerk. Maybe he was just revenge sex, or to ease the pain that Patrick left in his wake.

"Okay." Was all he said then handed her the key and walked out.

Later that night Patrick came up for a night cap and to discuss the Martin case. Their deal was dinner and Emma first then they would talk shop. Jason moved to the peephole of his door and saw them approaching. He felt punched in his gut. She was completely shutting him out again. He heard them talking and laughing until one AM when Patrick finally left. When he was sure he was gone he walked into Robin's place.

"How the hell?" She asked.

"Adjoining rooms and the ability to pick a lock." He stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sorry."

Robin didn't know what to say. "Jason we were wrong. We shouldn't have. I am a home wrecker. I am Carly." He shook his head and almost laughed.

"Nah don't be so hard on yourself. You asked me to lay it all out. I have been doing that and you know the most important thing both Morgan and Quartermaine have in common?" She put her head down and he advanced on her.

"Don't do that." He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "You. I didn't realize your crush but when you had strep throat I meant what I said. I was an idiot. I was there for you then and if you weren't so madly in love with Stone, I would have been more." She turned away from him.

"You are just grateful. We have been through a lot together and you. You love Sam. If you can deny that…" She trailed off.

"You are married and we are friends and we have been good friends again for a while now but I think that we have gotten too close and what all that we have been through." Jason shook his head.

"I need you in my life Robin. I can't let you walk out of mine." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Jason, we will always be friends. I have to let you go some because you have a lot to work out with Sam and I cannot be that woman who stands in the way of that." He backed away from her as if she had slapped him. Anger began to seep its way in. It was as if she did not hear him.

"So you are just going to pull a Robin, then? You are going to run." She looked down at her feet.

"You shouldn't have been here. Patrick was here and.."

"Fuck Patrick!" He shouted. "I did not come here to talk about Patrick. I came here because I woke up and you left me with a fucking letter. What? Was it that you wanted to get back at Sam and now that you have had me…" Her head snapped up and she caught him pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath.

"That is rich considering you were only here because Sam has feelings for Silas. You left that part out." She said bitterly.

"You come here acting indignant when you have a wife and child at home who needs you. We crossed a line Jason and we cannot come back from that." He stared at her for a long moment, she looked trapped and he knew that she wasn't afraid of him. It was the pain that she had been through and he felt like a jerk for pushing her before she was ready, before he was completely free.

"I will do whatever you need me to. If you want me to say it was a mistake, that I don't remember, whatever but I can't lose you. Just don't run away from me, okay? I am sorry and I wasn't using you." He kept his distance.

"I wasn't using you." She whispered.

"I will give you time but I want to be able to talk to you, to be your friend. I know it is a lot to ask but can we do that?" His eyes pleaded with her. She didn't trust the sound of her voice so she simply nodded. He looked at her one last time then walked out. It was then that she allowed her tears to fall.


	17. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was Thanksgiving in Port Charles and dinner was being served at Sonny's. Jason arrived to Find Alexis there. He looked for Molly but did not see her.

"Where is Molly?" He asked.

"She is in Paris with Patrick and Robin. They needed to have a sitter for the week that they would be there and Molly managed to turn it into a school project." Alexis said. Jason had suddenly lost his appetite.

"That is very good for her. Paris is amazing." Jason smiled to hide his disappointment. He wondered why Robin hadn't mentioned it. Did they go to reconcile. He knew that Sam was watching so he maintained his chilly disposition.

At dinner the ever inappropriate Morgan spoke up. "Jason I didn't know you had gone to Paris." Jason nodded.

"Jason Quartermaine had been a few times. I went once when there was trouble to check up on Robin. She wasn't supposed to see me but she did. She insisted on showing me what Paris had to offer and there is a lot. Then again when I married Courtney." Jason shrugged.

"That is trippy. So you were like shackled together in the same room." Jason shook his head.

"I was in chamber. Robin was the doctor until Victor decided to steal her work. She was locked away in a room, I was restrained to a bed. I managed to wake up, break free, knocked out some guards and a doctor. I went to find her and I did. It is a long, not very happy story." Alexis sipped her wine.

"Still it was pretty odd that she left her family to save you." Alexis commented off-handedly.

"Not exactly and she never had much choice. Considering the hell she had been through prior." He sighed. "I am grateful."

"Is Robin like a genius or something? She cures polonium poisoning. She brings people back from the dead." Morgan was not being a jerk but he was just curious.

"She is. She was always very smart. She loved books and reading. She helped Stone a lot with that. Straight A's all through school. Got into Yale and The Sorbonne. She was never elitist about it though. She didn't bring anyone back from the dead. Cassadines had perfected a frozen stasis state that prevents death. She developed a protocol to bring a person out of stasis." Sonny smiled as he remembered fondly.

"How did you become friends? I know through Stone but it is just an odd thing." Sonny chuckled.

"She has a lot of opinions. The first time we had dinner together. Brenda was helping her sneak out to see Stone. She was so nervous. She didn't like me at first. She told me more than once and I always respected that she was not afraid to stand up to me." Sonny chuckled.

"When Stone found out that he was sick, he ran away. He was scared. She came to me and got right in my face and threatened me because she thought it had to do with me. Once we knew Stone was sick, she was always at the penthouse and we got to know each other better. Duke was her stepfather so she understood the business. Luke one of her godfathers. She understood me, better than most and it was an odd friendship but she became like a sister to me and I the brother she never had." Sonny explained.

"I cannot believe we are discussing the saint." Carly said ready to lose her dinner.

"I think that Robin has paid more for her sins than most, I would hardly call that sainthood." Morgan looked at his mother.

"I met Robin, she seems alright. Why do you hate her so much? I mean I know she spilled the beans about Michael but that was more than two decades ago." Jason chuckled at that.

"Jealousy. Robin is like the town sweetheart and even more so back then. She was nice to Carly, and Carly pretended to be her friend and inspired by her but she wasn't. You called her judgmental all the time but she never judged you until you got in her face. Your mom doesn't like the good girls. Spilling the beans made it worse and Robin was blamed for our bad decisions." Jason explained leaving Carly fuming.

"She had no right." Jason shook his head.

"We had no right Carly. You goaded her every chance you got and threw her HIV in her face. Even when she tried to be there. Even when everyone thought I cheated on her. We were not the only people impacted by that decision. When you couldn't e there for Michael, she was. You never thanked her. You just reminded her that she could not have children of her own." Jason stared at Carly, he had a huge distaste for her.

"AJ was her friend. Did you know that the day after Stone's funeral, she was depressed and he came to her and stayed with her while she grieved? Did you know that he saw through his ignorance and became Stone's friend? Why? Because she told him off for his comments but remained his friend. Good friends. Do you think it was easy for her to lie to him every day?" Jason shook his head tiring of the charade.

"She worried about him when he spun out of control. Once she found him lying on the docks passed out drunk. I wanted to leave him there because I had the accident, I had no feeling for him. I just thought, he is a drunk, let him rot but I didn't know any better. I had no compassion. She taught me that. When I refused that tiny woman tried to lift him and drag him to her car by herself. It was so pathetic I had to help her. We used to all hang out on the boat. Cruising. AJ was the goofball that made us all laugh. He had good in him and I know that you don't want to hear that but it is the truth. I chose to get in that car with him. He was my best friend. Yes, he screwed up but I knew him like no one else." Sam looked at him in surprise.

"I remember everything. I am just more Morgan than Quartermaine but I remember AJ, I remember the reasons that he messed up but he always tried. We knew Robin when we were kids. Anna and Monica were good friends. We all played together then we were shipped off to boarding school but Robin's family was always in danger, being WSB, so they did not send her. When we came back we all went to the same high school then Brenda stormed in and shook things up." Jason smiled.

"Lila loved Brenda. She stayed with us for a while. We had each other's backs, even AJ's and when she told the truth for a while there, their relationship was destroyed because she kept it from him. You never tried to get to know her. You wanted what she had and decided to get it the best way you knew how and she knew that. That is why she does not like you but she gave you chances. Don't bring up Spencer because she wasn't going to lose Nikolas too. I am sorry but I have been trying to reconcile who I am with who I was and it just came out." Jason shrugged.

"So what was Jason Quartermaine like?" Jason laughed.

"Vanilla. I was the golden boy. Pre-med, captain of the football team, member of the volunteens." He laughed again. "But I expected to get what I want. I wanted Karen Wexler and she wanted Jagger Cates. I got my heart broken a few times but I moved on."

"The Volunteens? What is that?" Jason shook his head.

"A teenage help line. Karen, Keesha Ward, Robin, and a few others volunteered. We gave advice and rides for those too drunk to drive. We had a van. It was super cheesy but you did it for your college applications. I was close with Lila. Mainly because like her I tried to keep the peace amidst the chaos and there was always chaos. I could be a jerk though. I was a jerk to Jagger and Karen. Stone and I clicked though, oddly. But then he was cooler than a fan. Very down to earth." The boys were a bit blown away by that knowledge. Jason ushered the conversation elsewhere but he had given Sam more pause. She knew that she could not compete with that. Their history was too rich and if she wasn't certain about their bond before she was then.

In Paris Robin took Molly and Emma shopping her daughter was coming around. Robin believed it was due to her offering for Emma to come with her for a conference she had to attend. They decided to spend the week in Paris to bond as a family. They had gone to the spa, spent the day shopping then met Patrick for dinner at a restaurant near the hotel. It wasn't the typical Thanksgiving but it did put a smile on her face. Emma wanted to learn French, so Robin began to teach her.

Once Emma and Molly were asleep, Robin curled up on the couch with a glass of wine reflecting on her week. Her phone buzzed with a text.

**Jason**

**Happy Thanksgiving. I am going to give thanks. I am thankful for connecting with my son. For friends and family.**

**Robin**

**Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful for all of those things. Emma is loving Paris and is starting to trust me again.**

**Jason**

**What are you doing right now?**

**Robin**

**I am having a glass of wine on the couch and enjoying the view of the fireplace.**

**Jason**

**Sounds romantic :P**

**Robin**

**Jason are you using emoticons? When did that happen?**

**Jason**

**: D : D : D : D It is the new phone they are there so I place them and stop laughing at me.**

**Robin **

**I am sorry, I can't. It is just so odd seeing it. **

**Jason**

**Stop….Laughing! How was your Thanksgiving?**

**Robin**

**Very nice. I had a spa day with the girls. We did some shopping with Brenda. Had dinner with Brenda and Jax. It was a lovely time. How was your day?**

**Jason**

**I came out today.**

**Robin**

**Jason is there something that you are not telling me? :P :P :P**

**Jason**

**Haha you are a regular comedian. No smart ass. We had dinner at Sonny's. Some things came up, about AJ and I came out about my memories.**

**Robin**

**Carly still holding on to that? Oy. But was it a good time? How is Sam taking it? Hell, how is Sonny handling it?**

**Jason**

**I called Carly out, she isn't too happy with me and I did not enjoy having her there but at least Franco wasn't there. Anyway, Sam is quiet. I am still at the hotel. Morgan and Michael loved hearing stories about back in the day. Taking notes because I was so smooth with the ladies.**

**Robin**

**Okay, I am laughing so hard right now. There are tears rolling down my cheeks.**

**Jason**

**Hardy har har. You had a major crush so why are you laughing ;P**

**Robin**

**Robin**

**I did not mean to embarrass you. I was just teasing.**

**Okay fine. You are probably getting romantic. I will stop blowing up your phone. **

Patrick had seen Robin wiping her tears from laughter and interrupted her text fest.

"Wow, I don't think I have heard a true laugh from you in a long time." He sat next to her.

"It happens now and again." She smiled at him reminding him of why he had fallen in love with her.

"The girls are pretty worn out. Emma is coming around. I was thinking that the week of Christmas you can stay at the house? We can decorate and you can bake cookies. We can invite Mac and all of the family over. It will be fun." She looked up and smiled at him.

"I'd like that. I am pretty exhausted so I am going to head to bed." Robin stood and Patrick grabbed her hand.

"Do you still love me Robin?" She looked at him. She did feel the urge to fall into his lap and feel the warmth of his embrace. Normally she could answer that question immediately.

"I will always love you Patrick but you don't get to ask me that right now. You don't." She walked away leaving him with his regret.

Jason had a moment of happiness when texting with Robin. Then she just stopped. He had let go of the romantic comment being ignored. He wondered if she was having sex with Patrick while he laid in the bed thinking about her then his phone buzzed.

**Robin**

**Sorry Patrick thought that I was really crying. I wasn't embarrassed, more like amused. I loved you for your hair. That was my infatuation. Those golden locks whisping in the wind like Fabio from an I Can't Believe It Is Not Butter commercial. So smexy.**

**Jason**

**Okay, now you are just teasing me. Don't worry, I get it. I know the real deal :P**

**Robin**

**Uh huh. I am tired Jason. I am going to bed.**

Jason texted good night with a smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robin couldn't help but miss Jason. She had tried keeping her distance and he was still at the hotel. She had spotted Sam with Silas at the Metro where Jason was staying. She felt for him because she knew what it was like to have to wait on a decision when you felt that your life was taken from you. She had been picking up a takeout order when she saw them. She stopped to say hello then she left.

After a shower and change Robin knocked on the adjoining door. He answered in a tee shirt and boxer shorts. He took a moment to give her a curious glance. She was wearing a camisole, and yoga pants.

"What? It is comfortable. Are you have pizza again?" She hadn't called him since she came back from Paris. He was a little agitated with her.

"I thought you wanted space?" He asked her but regretted when he saw her mask move into place.

"I was just checking on you but if you are busy." She turned away and he stopped her.

"You are confusing me. One minute you are hot, the next you are cold. We spend time together like old friends. Then you back off." She turned to face him.

"I have been really busy and when I am not I have been trying to be with Emma. I missed you. I know…" He opened the door and stepped aside allowing her entry. She walked in.

"I am hungry. I was going to order pizza but what you have smells good." He smiled deciding to let her off the hook.

"Just Reuben's and fries. I have Christmas movies." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I was watching the Giants." She followed him to the couch. They dined in silence. Jason had stretched out some on the couch but left room for her.

He explained the game to her and where they were in terms of winning record. She wasn't used to seeing him so enthused about sports. She found more and more that the personalities seemed to be integrating. She looked at him, he had given her strength when she was a bitch to him. She could tell him things that she could not tell anyone. She could let her guard down with him but he was married. It was wrong but her need to be close to him was becoming harder to fight.

Robin moved slowly to lay on Jason's chest and he welcomed the move by opening his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He closed his eyes just enjoying the feel of her in his arms, game forgotten. He held her tighter and closer to him wrapping his legs around her as well, fully enclosing her in his embrace.

Part of his becoming Morgan mixed with Quartermaine is that many of his tastes changed. He didn't enjoy the same company of some of the people he used to. Robin was his constant and in the back of his mind was the feeling that she was his. Holding her in his arms felt right, it felt like home. He felt her take in a shaky breath.

"I missed the hell out of you." He started. They heard the door turn and Robin quickly sat up and became engrossed in the game.

"Jason did you know that Sam is down there with Silas?" Carly took in the scene. "Do not tell me."

"Why the hell are you barging into the room that I am paying for?" Jason barked rising to his feet.

"You never seemed to mind. I am your best friend." He laughed.

"I have been avoiding this discussion. My best friend would not marry the man who terrorized me and my family for years. Nor would she have taken up with the man who kidnapped my son." Carly glared at Robin.

"Robin wasn't here for any of that so keep her out of it." Robin stood.

"Jason, I am just gonna go." Robin said she was feeling too many things and was a little thankful for the interruption. He grabbed her hand stopping her. Carly noticed the move then scowled.

"Carly was just leaving. I can't be the part of your life that I was. I will always be there for Michael and Morgan. Tumor or not, I don't accept your choice. Things are never going to be the same between us. To be honest it has been imbalanced for years." Carly shook her head fighting tears. Robin felt bad for her for a split second.

"You did this, you bitch. You are so pathetic. He is still married and here you are panting after him while his marriage falls apart. Oh how the mighty has fallen. " There went any pity that Robin had for her.

"Carly, I said that I would be civil. Believe what you want. I have never tried to undermine your relationship. I knew it was something that I had to accept. You chose Franco. Granted, you thought that Jason was dead. However, it does not erase what he has done. Maybe try giving him time instead of pointing fingers at others." Robin sad exasperated.

"Please leave." Jason said to Carly.

"You will start paying for your suite." She spat at Robin who just smirked.

"I am a doctor Carly, I can afford it." Carly huffed then left reluctantly.

Jason rubbed her arms, he knew that she was angry. He wouldn't let it be a setback for them.

"Jason."

"We are separated. Or is that why you came to check on me?" When she didn't answer him he moved back to his spot on the couch. After a moment Robin rejoined him moving back to her spot. He didn't open his arms that time.

"You know, I agreed to say it was a mistake. Because, I want to keep you in my life. However, I can't listen to you repeat it over and over. I can't listen to you constantly pushing me off on Sam when I know what I am doing there." He looked at her. She kissed his chin then slid up his body to kiss his lips.

"I did miss you Jason. I can't stop thinking about that night and it makes me…" He silenced her with a kiss as his hands slid down her back to her ass.

"Mmm. I can't stop wanting a repeat." He caressed her face. "I want you Robin, not just once and not just one more time." He breathed taking her hair out of the ponytail. She kissed him then reached into her bra to retrieve the condom she had stored.

Jason had taken his time, he poured everything into that one moment. His mouth treasured every curve, every inch of her body and she returned the sentiment in equal adoration. He held her in his arms as she rode back and forth bringing him into ecstasy. Jason through his head back and Robin ran her tongue along his the base of his throat. Her fingers slipping through his hair.

Jason held Robin in his arms, he could feel her ready to escape. "Stay." He kissed her shoulder.

"Carly could come back." She felt the rumble of his chest from the low growl that he let out.

"Carly is not coming back but you do make a good point. There is not a lot of privacy here. It is not important to me but it is to you." He didn't care who knew and he knew that it was risky.

"I think it is better to keep it between us until your divorce is final. I feel like I am getting in the way and confusing things." He turned her to face him.

"Robin, I have changed. Sam has changed. We tried and it is not the same." Robin propped herself on her elbow and Jason did the same.

"Here is the thing a marriage takes work and you have a family. I don't want to be the reason that you give up. I know how much you loved Sam. You can't say that has gone away." He laid back down.

"You are deciding what I want because you think it should be what I want. You don't get to make those decisions for me Robin. You think that I want you because she has lingering feelings for Silas or because we have both gone through something terrible. Why are you here then? Why aren't you with Patrick?" He challenged. He knew that she would shrink away but he needed to make her see that hiding from him would only make them both miserable. Robin got up.

"You know why I am not with Patrick. I have to go." He clenched his jaw.

"Fine go. Go for a month, go for two, or go for six. Make me miss you. Make me long for you but when you come back, I will still be here waiting. You said that you would always come back." Robin shook her head.

"I." She sighed. "I did come back. I always came back but we weren't together."

"Ten years or two. In this case ten or 5 but it is still the same sentiment. But go." She knew he was angry because the look in his eyes held anger mixed with pain.

"Jason."

"It is fine, go." She went back to her room to change. She needed to talk to someone.


	19. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin banged on Maxie's door. She needed to vent to someone and she knew that Maxie would not judge her. Nathan answered in a tee shirt and boxers.

"Oh I am sorry. I know it is a little late. I just needed to talk to Maxie." Nathan smiled and gestured for her to come in.

"Come on in, Max is just in the shower." Robin walked in.

"Uh huh. I did not know that you moved back in." Nathan blushed that he had been caught.

"I did but as a roommate." Robin laughed at him being bashful.

"Trust me I am not judging. You are good for her." Robin sat on the couch and Nathan in the chair.

"How is your friend?" He asked. "You talked him down. Max said that you would but I guess everyone was just worried about Lulu."

"He is okay. It was medical, a side effect from what they did at the clinic while I was locked up. He feels really guilty about that. We have known Lulu for a long time. Since she was a baby, actually." Nathan nodded in understanding.

Maxie came down the stairs. "Hey Robin." She chirped. "This must be an emergency." She worried as she approached the couch.

"More like a slurgency." Robin commented forgetting for a moment that Nathan was there.

"On that note, I am going to head to bed." Nathan stood and Robin blushed. He kissed Maxie's cheek then headed to his room.

"Okay spill and what is a slurgency?" Maxie said knowingly but not being able to apply to Robin.

"I am a slut. So it is a slurgency." Robin sighed leaning her head back. "I slept with Jason tonight for the second time." Maxie slapped her leg in shock.

"Shut up!" Maxie squealed. But Robin shot her a look. "Okay, I am putting on my serious face. Robin you are not a slut. I have seen Sam dining with Silas. Sam is a friend and although we are not as close as we used to be we are not enemies. But you are my sister and I always have your back." Maxie declared and it was the truth.

"Maybe it is time you slut it up a bit. You had only been with Patrick for years and he has dipped his peen in others. I know there was some extenuating circumstances behind some but he always moves on and you don't." Maxie tried to make her cousin who was more like her sister feel better.

"But I feel like I am getting in the way. They are separated but we have only been home for about two months. I feel like he did not give it enough of a try." Maxie looked at Robin.

"It is Jason's decision. Look, I was there for your relationship and while I was a bit younger I remember. You talked him down, there is a connection that you have that cannot be denied. Maybe getting you back has made him realize some things." Robin shook her head.

"I think it is everything that we have been through that is driving him." Robin tried to rationalize.

"Maybe, but it is times like these that make us realize what we want and need. You came for him. He came for you. Robin he didn't even stay in the hospital. Once he was able he came looking for you. He could have easily allowed Anna and Robert to do the job. Let me tell you what I really think." Maxie paused.

"You have been hurt before. You have been through hell and back. Yet, when Patrick cheated on you, you stayed. When Jason broke your heart, you took off to Paris. You are afraid to let him back in because you feel like he has the power to obliterate your heart more than anyone else. Keeping him in the friendzone protected you from that. I say let your hair down and see what happens. Don't rush into anything but have fun. Protect yourself but don't push him too far." Robin looked at Maxie.

"That is what he is trying to say. I don't know. I am scared because when I came back I was still in love with Patrick and those feelings had been conflicted." Maxie frowned but she understood.

"Did you have sex with Jason to get back…"

"No! I would never do that to Jason." Maxie put her hands up.

"Okay, okay, I had to ask. So then Jason is taking the same risk and is more than willing. Yet, knowing you, you think that he is getting back at Patrick?" Robin ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Okay, I know Jason. I know how much he cares about you. I remember when you had Emma, he was so worried. He knew that Sam had the same condition with her first child. He would never do that to you, not you." Robin groaned the more Maxie whittled away her excuses.

"But look at Sam. How can I compete with that?" Maxie snorted.

"You may not have the boobs but you have the ass and you are gorgeous in your own right. Own that shit! I never let someone else's beauty get me down. Look at Nathan, he is sex in a glass and I see them looking but you know what I do? I rock his world and be myself because being myself is the thing he adores most about me." Robin laughed softly.

"You are gorgeous." Maxie leaned in then looked around.

"Yes but there are women out there equally gorgeous but I am confident so I don't allow myself to believe or embrace that there is someone more so. Because there is only one me and bitch I'm da bomb and so are you." Robin laughed. She had come to Maxie as opposed to Brenda because she knew Maxie would make her laugh.

"I mean, did you put it on him? How was it?" Maxie wiggled her eyebrows.

"It was… I mean… I." Maxie nodded.

"Uh huh. I know exactly the feeling. Cause in a minute I am going to rock his world, Nate's that is." Robin chuckled and they hugged. "I am assuming that you left that hunk in the bed. You should go give him a nice…" Maxie pushed her tongue into her cheek. "Surprise to make it up to him." Robin laughed out loud.

"What? Don't act like you don't." Robin stood.

"Thanks Maxie." Maxie shrugged.

"Eh, don't mention it. Now get back to that hunk of a blonde and remember to have fun." Robin nodded. Maybe she was overthinking things.

"You too. Mac likes him and he seems nice. We should do dinner sometime soon." Maxie agreed as she saw Robin out.

Maxie went into Nathan's room. "You know Detective Hottie, you didn't need to retreat to your room. Robin knows me, flaws and all." Maxie climbed into bed.

"I was respecting your honor." He kissed her. "Max, what is a slurgency?" Maxie laughed.

"That was Robin beating herself up for having fun. She likes you but she likes most people, Except Carly and that crazy bitch Lisa." Maxie fumed.

"Hey calm down. Who is Lisa?" Maxie explained, she gave him the cliff notes including the hostage situation.

"It was partly my fault. I have trouble keeping my mouth zipped." He smiled.

"I love your mouth." She giggled.

"Unless the Yankees are on and I am babbling." He smirked.

"Even then." He kissed her. "Robin does seem nice but what is with the mob enforcer?" Maxie sighed.

"He is no longer and one day I will tell you about their story but do you really want to talk right now?" He smiled pulling her close to him.

"I forgot the question." He kissed her rolling her on top of him.

"I thought so." She kissed him with plans of rocking his world.


	20. Chapter 23

Thanks for the feedback. I really do appreciate it. I have removed Sam and Patrick from the character list. I apologize for any misinterpretations. This is a JnR story. This and the next chapter will be long. I wanted to get rid of the league of villains so.. The end of this chapter starts the conversation that has been long over due.

Chapter 23

**Robin**

**I am sorry. Please open the door.**

**Robin**

**Jason, I freaked. I know I did the exact thing you thought I would when you answered the door earlier. Jason I am scared but I get it. Maybe we can talk later.**

Robin had gone back to her suite to go to sleep. She hoped she had no pushed too her but he said that he would wait and she hoped that he meant it.

Robin had gone to work the following morning. She was walking to her office when she was grabbed from behind. She started to fight but she felt the cold steal hit her back.

"You are on road to a Pulitzer. So that means that you have all of the research and have made a new protocol. I still need the cure." Jerry spoke into her ear.

"How are you alive?" Robin asked.

"I was able to get some blood from Donnelly, however the cure given to me had a flaw and the symptoms are coming back. I need your protocol. The doctors at Crighton Clarke were not able to generate the formula given to Sean." Robin laughed.

"Because you cannot take it from Sean's blood and have the same effect as Luke's blood. Luke had the protocol, Sean did not." Patrick approached.

"Robin." Jerry laughed.

"Well hello Patty Boy. I see we are going to have to do this the hard way. Walk away or I will kill her. Tell anyone and I will kill her. We had a deal. Let's get to the lab." He forced her into the lab and locked the door.

"Jerry, you are getting ahead of yourself. You know that there will be a lockdown and this becomes a hostage situation." He laughed.

"Patrick is concerned for your life. He is not going to tell anyone. Now get to work."

Robin went to work on the protocol. She had already duplicated it for research but he did not need to know that. She had taken an oath. Do no harm but she thought about all the harm done to her. She would make him a cocktail that would end his reign of terror. The alarm sounded for the lockdown. Jerry aimed the gun at her.

"Patty is a fool. So it seems Jobin Robin that we are at an empasse." Robin looked at him calmly.

"Kill me and you do not get to live." Jerry considered that fact.

"Get the materials that you need because we are getting out of here." Jerry coughed. Robin collected what she needed. She was bored with him. He used her as bait to get out of the hospital.

Jason saw the news bulletin and immediately went in search of Robin. Jerry had taken her to an old abandoned warehouse but little did he know that she still wore the necklace.

"It is ready. I just needed to mix the components. You have a choice, you can take the injection which has not gone through the cycles in the lab and deal with the risk or you can wait until I go back to the lab and bring it back here." Robin gave him the option.

"Just give me the shot." He put the gun down. Robin kicked it away and scrambled after it. She picked it up and rolled over as he was on her heels. She fired two shots to his heart some of his blood got on her but she rolled away before he could fall on her.

Jason ran in having picked up her signal from the tracking device that he kept. She was standing over his body. Jason rushed to her and took the gun.

"No, you cannot shoot again, it is overkill." He hugged her close. "I am so sorry." He kissed her. She kissed him back then pushed him away.

"This place will be flooded in a moment." She whispered. "I do not want you taking the rap for this. I was the victim." Anna came in with Dante and Nathan and a team. She ran to Robin who was still in Jason's arms.

"Darling, what happened here?" Robin looked at her mother.

"Jerry put the gun down for a second as I was about to give him the injection. I kicked it away and ran after it. I got it. He was close to catching me. I rolled over and fired two shots. I think he died on impact but I want to make sure he cannot be revived." Anna looked at her daughter.

"One way to do that is to fire a round into his head." Dante looked at her shocked as did Anna.

"I know what you are thinking. However, who knows who has the work that I started. I don't want him coming back with a vengeance. Short of beheading him, a round to the head should do it." Robin said coldly. Anna hugged her.

"Don't worry. I am not going to try it. Just make sure to guard his body. Please, until he is cremated." Robin said, she didn't cry but she wanted to make sure that he was dead. She turned back to look at his body. Anna rubbed her back.

"I will make sure that he is not brought back. I will see to it. You are safe." Anna tried to comfort her.

"If that is all that you have for me, I need to go change and get back to work." She said calmly, Anna thought that she was too calm, all things considered.

Nathan was questioning Jason who told him the truth. Jason looked at Dante. "I am sorry for what happened."

"Lulu explained what she did to Lucky. I am just glad that Robin was able to talk you down. Otherwise I would have had to." Dante said coolly. He didn't hate Jason. He had helped him save Lulu from Franco but he had no respect for his being on the opposite side of the law. Robin approached.

"Jason can you take me back to the hotel. I need to get his stench off of me and get back to work." Robin said. Jason held out his arm and she walked into the comfort of his arm being wrapped around her shoulder.

"Maybe you should take the day off." He looked down at her.

"I can't. I have a meeting in two hours with the board about a grant. I can't miss that." He frowned.

"Robin, I am sure Dr. Hardy will insist. Don't fight me on this. The meeting can be rescheduled." She glared up at him. "That look does not scare me. You call her or I will." She shrugged away from him.

"You will do no such thing. My career is very important to me and I will not allow this latest brush with death hinder everything that I have worked on. I will be going to that meeting and you will not be stopping me. I will get a cab to the hotel." She stormed off he sighed and shook his head.

"There is no use in fighting her." Anna said from behind him. "There is a lot of me in her."

"I have to file the paperwork. Why don't you make sure that she gets home safely and just be there if she needs a friend." Jason looked at Anna.

"And Jason, have you ever thought about joining the right side of the law?" He laughed.

"Anna if you hired me the mayor would fire you. I have thought about it in a sense. Trying to figure out what to do since I have all of my memories back. I have a bike shop. Me and the law won't mix considering what Morgan did for a living. However, your ex has asked me to consult with him in securities. My adrenaline junky side is considering it." He winked.

"I am going to try to see if your daughter will accept a ride from me." He waved then walked away.

"Were you seriously going to hire him?" Dante asked incredulously.

"Nah, but I wanted to know which side of the law he was on these days. Besides, I have known him since he was a boy. Jason Quartermaine would never be on the opposite side of the law." Anna explained. She had seen the embrace between he and her daughter and she felt there was something there. She needed to know her daughter's life would not be put at risk based on his career choices.

Outside Jason argued with Robin to get in the car. Tired, she caved in. Her phone rang during the drive.

"Robin, I don't want you to worry about coming in today. I have moved the meeting to Friday. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day or until Friday. You can work from home in the meantime. Your rotations are covered." Simone explained.

"I really do appreciate it but I can handle my rotations." Simone admired her determination.

"I respect your determination but it will put my mind at ease. I need you at your best and while, this may not put you off your best, I think it will be better if you took some time today to decompress. It was all over the news and your patients need to feel confident that you are ready." Robin could understand that so she stopped arguing.

"Thanks Simone. I will be online and working by tomorrow afternoon." Simone chuckled.

"I am sure you will." She hung up. Robin groaned in frustration.

"I am so tired of my expertise being used against me." Jason reached over to grab her hand.

"Jerry is dead. Obrecht cannot get to you. Helena, well, she will be taken care of." Jason assured her.

"You would think that I would be used to it. It seems to be the story of my life. When I was 8 my grandmother was killed in front of me. Grant Putnam. He came to kidnap me and Grandma Fil, she tried to protect me. He killed her. My mother got home and fought him off then told me to run. I ran into the kitchen, I managed to get the dog out of the doggie door and I head. I remember coming out of the kitchen when things seemed quiet. I was so scared." She broke off for a moment letting a soft sigh escape.

"I went to my grandmother and sat next to her. I stopped talking for weeks. He had my mother in some abandoned basement behind bars. Faison kidnapped her later and tried to kidnap me. He killed my nanny, his own mother in front of me. When does it end Jason?" He pulled over then pulled her into a hug. He didn't know the things she had battled in her past. He knew some things, she told him about Faison but never about Putnam.

"It ends now. I will not let anyone get close enough to you to harm you again. That means that you are going to have to have a guard." She shook her head.

"Then you are going to have to a tracking device at all times. Maybe we can go away in the summer for a while." He caressed her cheek.

"I think that I would really like that." She admitted, she was just plain tired of everything. A nice tropical vacation or even a snowy get away would do her a world of good.


	21. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Cry Together **

a/n this chapter is super long with a lot of dialogue but some things needed to be said.

Robin hurried to the shower when she entered the hotel room but Jason stopped her. He looked at her.

"Let me run you a bath." He started to undress her. "Well I will let you do that while I get the bath started." He smiled then kissed her forehead.

Robin had peeled off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Jason had lit candles and turned off the lights. He wiped the blood splatter from her body and helped her inside.

"I am going to take a shower. Then I will order some room service. Try to relax and not obsess over work." She looked at him, her eyes showed appreciation for the man she had always loved. He had been patient and caring but she was scared. She was afraid of risking her heart.

"Thank you Jason." She smiled and sank into the hot bubble bath allowing herself to relax.

After a shower and change Jason came back with food and wine for Robin. He walked into the bathroom to find that she had dosed off. He grabbed a towel and lifted her up out of the tub.

"Come on baby. This is not the best place to sleep." He smiled.

He helped her dry off, put on lotion and then get dressed. "I got you some pasta from Sonny's restaurant. Spaghetti Bolognese." Jason smiled and there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get that?" He asked and she shook her head in response. She stood and answered the door. Patrick pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry. I thought that I was helping you. I was so scared when he got out of the hospital with you." She hugged him back, it was strange, but she didn't feel her heart rate kick up nor did she feel any longing for the man she had been married to for years. Still she knew he was concerned no matter what he felt for her.

"You did the right thing Patrick." She assured him.

"The hell he did. He could have gotten you killed." Jason said as he entered the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Patrick barked his eyes narrowing and landing on Jason.

"The same as you Patrick. He brought me some food and we were about to have dinner." Patrick noticed the wine glasses and take out containers.

"Are you with him Robin? You do know that he is married, right?" Robin sighed. She did not want to get into the status of their relationship/

"That is none of your business." Jason responded for her trying not to lose his cool.

"Robin saved your sorry ass more than once and you are using her because I had a fling with Sam." Jason was off the couch and in Patrick's face in a flash.

"I have never used her and I never will. This is a relaxing evening after a long day. How about you get lost. I got this. She doesn't need you here." Robin groaned, she wanted to protest but she knew she had to get Patrick out of there.

"Patrick, Jason is right. I just want to relax, order some pay per view and eat my food before it gets cold." Patrick looked down on her.

"Are we still on for the holiday?" She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I am looking forward to it." She gently pushed him out. Patrick flashed a smirk at Jason believing that he had won, yet, he had no idea. He never had, really.

"What are your plans for the holiday Jason? Are you going to be with your wife and child?" Jason snorted, he wanted to lay the surgeon out but didn't want to upset Robin.

"You must not be very observant if you have the nerve to ask me that. Robin and I are friends so you can stop trying to stake your claim. I am pretty sure that you don't have one anyway." Jason shrugged then walked away.

"Good night Patrick. Give Emma a kiss for me." Robin closed the door. Jason was preparing the food. She looked at him.

"I am sorry. He grinds my gears." She laughed at that. "Come have some of this. It is amazing."

Robin joined him and he fed her some of the pasta. "I am sorry for not answering your text. I was pissed that you left, again." His blue eyes met her brown. She could see vulnerability in the ocean blue depths.

"I know. It is okay. I have been waffling." He frowned slightly, he wasn't expecting her to admit it.

"You have been through a lot and I should not be pressuring you. I get where you are coming from, it is the pushing me away that I am having trouble with. So I accept one day at a time, for now." She let out a sigh of relief then smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked shyly and his eyes sparkled with a smile. He took her hand.

"Yes, you are forgiven but we need to have a talk. Let's finish our food first." She was nervous about the talk but went with it.

**Part Two: We Cry Together**

"I think a lot of your fear comes from our past. I get that. I am very sorry for the way I treated you. Michael was a constant in my life, he needed me and he wasn't going to stop loving me or leave me. Carly, she came with Michael. I saw that it was killing you. So when you left, I did not fight you. You deserved so much better than what I was willing to give. Now, knowing what I did to my brother, it kills me Robin. I was so clueless sometimes. It was the distance that I created between myself and my family that just messed with many of my decisions. You will never have to worry about her. You should never have had to. When I remember that time. I just… I had some nerve treating you like the other woman." Jason said regretfully. A single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

"Do you remember when we were kids and I told you about how I met my father and my mother. She had lied to me for years to keep me safe. In some way, I related to why you wanted to keep the lie but compared to what I went through as a child, I couldn't understand your decision. I was too young to understand fully everything but I was happy to have them. Then when Putnam kidnapped my mother and Faison, I understood it. Still, the truth came out and I was glad that it did. I am okay. Michael should have had that chance. I was never comfortable with it." He nodded. "I was afraid of losing you and I wanted to support you.' She admitted part of the reason she kept the secret.

"But, the worst part was Carly constantly reminding me that I could never give you what she could and me believing it deep down. I know and knew that I was the better woman but at that time, she was right. I couldn't give you a child, the future was too uncertain and spending time raising Michael, well—it was a reminder of that. I never resented him…" She let out a shaky breath as she tried to find the words. He grabbed her hand, his face scrunched up because he knew what she was thinking.

"I know, baby, I know you never did and you never would." She smiled sadly.

"In the back of my mind was that you had gone to her when I had failed you before when I was afraid to be intimate with you." She laughed bitterly. "Call me selfish but I hated that you could still be friends with her. I hated it. She came on one of the happiest days of my life to rub my nose in it." She released his hand then got up from the couch her anger surfacing. She had never admitted it to him before.

"Yet you chose her. You chose to keep her in your life. How would you have felt if I had sex with Nikolas and he gloated in your face? Then moved him into the home that your friend Brenda gave you after your best friend Sonny died. You shared that home with him. Nikolas came in and just redecorated without so much as asking for permission." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I.. I … I can't do this." She stammered then walked toward the door. In a flash he was behind her trapping her. She let out a ragged breath not putting up a fight, "And I just said… 'Nikolas just being Nikolas. I know he is a liar and a cheat but he can never manipulate me because I know him too well for that. Never once thinking that maybe I shouldn't." She allowed her shoulders to sag in exasperation. Jason felt awful and could feel her pain. He hated that he had been so clueless.

_Every day the sun doesn't shine  
>Sometimes it has to rain<br>Just like we enjoy the pleasure  
>We have to stand the pain<em>

_Oh, let me kiss your eyes  
>Let me wipe the tears away<br>Oh, let me hold you tight  
>Let's talk to each other, I wanna hear what you got to say<em>

"I would have smashed his face in." He whispered. "Robin, things were black and white for me then. I did not understand it all." She laughed through the fallen tears that she could not combat.

"Jason you caught on pretty quickly and for a moment there you were a player. Telling me sweet things then leaving me to go to her and I just ate it up. She took what you had to offer under the guise of no strings but she knew. We always know. We just think we can change your mind. eventually." He turned her to face him, his breath caught at the sight of her tears feeling his own prick at the back of his eyes. He moved her hand to his chest.

"She never did. Never. I loved you. Michael was my only connection to her. Carly was a hustler, a con, a liar. I was a criminal. I didn't feel…" He sighed. "I had no friends outside of you and Sonny who accepted Jason Morgan. When you left me… She eased the loneliness that I felt but that was it. She was there and when she needed my help… I gave it and on some level, maybe I did it to stick it to my family the same way on some level you told AJ to stick it to Carly." He just needed her to understand where he was coming from. He almost regretted the discussion when he sensed the anger rising in her.

"Carly told me that she had you. That she could get you to do whatever she wanted." She angrily shoved him away from her. "I thought that I was helping YOU. What happened huh? How did your sacrifice work for you? Do you really believe that she would have continued on with that lie? Do you not believe that if you had been with Liz that she would have tolerated you not putting her first?" She shouted she could not understand why he still didn't see it.

"No she would have just used Michael to get you to do whatever she wanted. Blame you when the heat was on. Fuck Sonny then marry him and allow him to adopt Michael and you forgave that bitch but never me. No, the worst part was actually when you said…'I never wanted you to go before but I do now. It will be easier if I never saw your face again. That broke the final string that I had held onto." She swiped at her tears.

"Because I loved you! She could not hurt me nearly as much as you did. You ripped my heart out every time you left. You went to Paris and you were fine and I was left with my world imploded. When you told AJ, I just couldn't believe that you would take away the only thing left that was important to me. I said it because, I didn't want to waver. I wanted to be angry. I needed to be angry. I lost everything that night and you played a part in it after you walked out of my life." He cried his eyes pleading with her to understand. There was a brief silence.

"I was not even second in your life Jason." She spat.

"You were my life Robin. Michael was a kid and I had this misguided idea that I was the only person who could do right by him. You left me once and you were leaving again. You didn't need me, he did. I knew he would be, could be gone once the truth came out and for a while he was and I left. I was wrong, I saw that when I apologized to you. Do you remember that day? It was the same day you invited me to your wedding." She nodded tears still flowing. There was another pregnant pause.

"You married the blonde Barbie in Paris." She stared at him. "Why?" He stared at her trying to figure out how she knew.

_Carly stormed into the café where she was having coffee with her friend EJ. She had no clue how she managed to find her or if it was sheer coincidence._

_"Jason is getting married tomorrow. Don't come anywhere near the wedding. He has found a real woman who can give him children and better yet sex without restrictions or fear. You know all those things he could never have with you." She smiled._

_"Good for him. Is there anything else?" Carly pointed at her._

_"You look like you are hurt. Does it hurt Robin?" Carly chuckled._

_"Actually the only thing I am feeling right now is nauseated because when you snarl your dragon breath insults my nostrils." Carly raised her hand but EJ caught it but Robin had jumped up from her seat._

_Carly yanked away from EJ. "Do you know who I am?" EJ came from a rich and powerful family. He was also attending the Sorbonne. _

_"No nor do I want to. I know that you are a bully. Get out." EJ said. "I am quite sure you will be tossed out of here a lot faster than she will." He gestured with his head to the door._

_"St. Robin Scorpio always has someone feeling sorry for her. Someone fighting her battles. You just remember what I said." She leaned over to EJ and whispered. "In case she didn't tell you she has AIDS." She smiled then walked out._

_End flashback_

Jason processed the information that Robin had relayed to him. His tears had fallen seeing the pain that she was in, the pain that he had not acknowledged for years. She had betrayed him so he had refused to see it. He needed the anger and the hatred, he held on to it for far too long.

"I was still picking up the pieces and you had moved on happily. I came to your wedding. I hid in the shadows." She laughed swiping at her tears.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You were ignoring all efforts of communicating so how could I? Even if I had, I could not bear hearing, 'Carly being Carly'. Then when I called to help you, you were so cold. Did you hate me that much? " Jason hung his head in shame. He couldn't blame her if she shut him out. Seeing her react to the memories tore him up inside.

"I could never hate you. Even when I tried, I couldn't. I'm sorry." He whispered then took in a shaky breathe, he had to let her know that she wasn't the only who was broken.

"Carly and Courtney were best friends. I started to fill like that void had been filled and my family was coming together. It never did. Everything good was gone and I was Stone Cold." She stared at him for a long moment before she dropped her gaze.

"Robin, when a person is empty, they fill it with emptiness. It is like that ache. It never goes away. It is never soothed, Robin. It dulls over time and it hardens until you push it so deep inside of you that you lose it and as a result lose a chunk of yourself, you are empty. But you keep trying to fill the void, I don't know, partly because you cannot deal with how wrong you were. How much you could have changed and things could have been different. It was easier to blame you. It wasn't healed. It left a wound. I dulled the pain by holding onto Liz, then Courtney. It wasn't until Sam that I started to really feel again but nothing every quite compared. Not even her." Jason said hoping that she would understand.

'I was glad that you went into labor during your wedding. I wanted to stop it so I didn't come to the other one. When you came to invite me to your wedding." He wiped his tears.

"You were beaming. It killed me because that was the day that I knew, although we had rebuilt our friendship ten years or two would never come. I focused on trying to be happy that you were getting everything that you wanted. There is nothing that I can say that will make up for the things that I have put you through. I hate it. However, every time you gave up on us it killed me. You always ran and right now you look like you are about to. You look trapped." He stepped back freeing her.

"That is no excuse for my actions." He stated off her look. "I just needed you to know. You always ran, she stayed and in my mind that meant that she was loyal. Sam stayed but I walked away, it was then that I understood it a bit better. You needed to do what was best for you and what you thought was best for me but know this…" He gestured between them.

"Despite what I said on that bridge, it wasn't. I need you to believe that. I was wrong and I am so sorry for all of it." He stood paralyzed. "Can you please forgive me?"

In a moment of weakness Robin stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands. "I forgave you long ago but understand why I need time. You hold a power that no one ever has. I have been broken up about Patrick, recently. That was more about losing my family and everything that I have been through. You shattered me and it took me years, years Jason to put myself back together and start to live again. I am afraid to take that risk but I am willing to try one day at a time. I made my mistakes and I was okay with friendship because my heart was protected. This is just… I am scared." He wiped her tears away and she wiped away his.

"I know. This time Robin, this time is forever. On my life, I will never let you go. I can't say that we won't ever fight or feelings won't be hurt but I will make you happy. I can promise you that." She looked at him.

"I want to believe that, I really do. Part of me does. I am not giving up. Please don't give up on me." She whispered.

Jason pulled Robin close and kissed her forehead. He was willing to do what it took to make her realize. He kissed her eyes then her nose then her lips surprised that she welcomed his lips on hers.

_Oh...last night, sweet last night me and my woman  
>We cried together<br>Said we cried {Cry}, cried {Cry}, cried {Cry}  
>We cried together, together<br>And then we and then we and then we and then we made love (Love, love)  
>{Ooh...ooh...ooh...}<em>

_Love like we never made love before  
>You know we stopped huggin' each other<br>And kissin' {Cry, cry together} and I wipe the tears from my face  
>And there was love all over the place {Cry, cry together}<br>Said we cry {Cry, cry together}  
>There's nothin' wrong with you {Cry, cry together}<br>And there ain't nothin' wrong with me {Cry, cry together}  
>We're not the only people in the world who go through ups and downs<br>And changes and turn arounds _

That night when Jason woke up in the middle of the night, she was still in his arms. He closed his eyes and sent a silent thanks above and then drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Song Credit: Cry Together the O'Jays.


	22. Chapter 25

Thanks for the feedback. I love it.

Chapter 25

Weeks had past and Jason and Robin were still doing their dance. Robin had been busy with work and Emma who had accepted her mother back into her life. They had reconnected as a mother daughter duo. Robin would even take her to work on the days when she was mostly in the office.

Snow had fallen in Port Charles, families gathered at the Port Charles Christmas Tree Lot to purchase their trees. Robin, Patrick and Emma were the perfect portrait of a family as the perused the lot hand in hand. Emma was in the middle, Patrick on the right with Robin on the left.

"Mommy can we get a ten foot tree?" Emma looked up at her mother with excitement in her eyes.

"How about an 8 foot tree for a compromise. That way we can get a big star to put on top." Emma considered it for a moment.

"Can I choose a new star?" Robin nodded and she smiled. "Then we have a deal."

Jason watched the family as he and Sam shopped for a tree. They were laughing and talking. Why should he get in the middle of it? He was selfish. He knew that he was in love with Robin and he wasn't willing to give it up. He noticed little Emma smile at him. She practically dragged her mother over.

Emma the ever precocious 9 year old knew that she had a mission to have a sibling. However, since she did not, she had taken a liking to Danny.

"Hi Danny. Hi Sam." She hugged Sam. It pained Jason because Robin never seemed to allow for him to interact with Emma. She looked at him.

"Hi Mr. Jason." Jason chuckled.

"Since I am an old friend of your mommy's, how about we drop the Mr." Emma beamed.

"Mommy says it is always polite to use formal when you don't know a person so well. Since I have your permission, can I just call you Jase?" She looked up at him. She reminded him so much of Robin at that age.

"Yes but only if I can call you Emmers." She giggled.

"I think I like it. Deal." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Deal it is." Jason looked at Robin. "Shopping for trees?"

"I wanted a ten foot tree but that is too big." Emma shrugged and Jason laughed out loud freaking Patrick out.

"We compromised on eight feet." Robin smiled. "Hello Sam."

"Hey Robin." Molly came over. "I was going to take Danny over for a cookie. Can Emma come? We won't be long." Robin and Patrick nodded in approval. The two children went excitedly at the mention of sugar.

"Hey Robin. How are you?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I am well, thank you. You?" Sam responded with the same. There was an awkward silence. Jason and Robin had talked about staying with their families the week of Christmas but he hated the idea of it. He had been sleeping on the couch but was not so bold to ask Robin where she had been sleeping.

"Well this has been awkward." Robin laughed nervously. Molly returned with the kids.

"I had an idea. How about you all come to our house for Christmas? Our dining room is bigger than the table in your kitchen. I can see Danny and we can hang out." Emma perked up.

"Honey, Jason and Sam want to have dinner with their families. They have to go to Jason's moms then Sam's mom." Robin said breaking the tension.

"Okay, well then. I hope to see you at the Christmas Eve party." Emma extended an invitation that Jason accepted. Patrick was fuming and quickly ushered his family away.

Having Robin home made him miss her, made him miss the dynamics of his family and he wanted to make it permanent.

"They look happy. It is a good thing you did. I know that I didn't get it before but it is." Patrick had been called brilliant more times than she could count. He couldn't confirm it but he knew there was something going on there and he knew just the amount of guilt to apply to Robin to stop it. She was wired that way.

"Danny seems to have adapted well. It is good that he has what Emma had the first seven years of her life. Those are important years for bonds." Robin nodded her guilt seeping in.

"Yes the formative years. He is so young he will not remember that Jason was ever gone." Robin said almost inaudibly.

"Exactly." Patrick said as they continued looking for the perfect tree.

Montage of two families decorating their homes for Christmas. In the Scorpio-Drake household the smell of freshly baked Christmas cookies wafted through the house. Emma and Robin brought out a tray of warm snicker doodles and hot apple cider. They sat on the couch and watched in awe when Patrick flipped the switch and the lights began to flicker. Robin looks at her daughter enjoying seeing the happiness in her eyes. Still, there was something missing that year. Patrick gave her a loving gaze that she could not meet. It wasn't there anymore.

In the Morgan household, Sam looks down at the burnt cookies then at Jason catching the amusement in his eyes. He went into the pantry and got out a box of cookies that he had purchased from the bakery earlier that day. Sam laughed then punched him playfully in the arm. He watched as Danny's face lit up when decorations lit up. TJ held Molly and Alexis took pictures of Sam and Danny. He should have taken Sam into his arms but his mind traveled to Robin. He could smell the cinnamon spice and taste the apple cider as he remembered. He heard his son call him daddy and a wide grin spread across his face.

Robin had read Emma a bedtime story and Emma humored her. She could read herself but she knew that her mom missed some years of her life. Still the soothing voice lulled her to sleep. Robin made her way down to the living room. Patrick was holding her cell phone in his hand.

"Jason called. What is going on between you two?" Robin snatched her phone out of his hand.

"We are friends, as you already know." Patrick raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to fight and if he said what really was on his mind he would earn a slap.

"Do you miss us Robin?' He asked softly.

"Don't. You fell in love with Sam. I know what I said on Skype. You gave up. When have I ever given up on us? I may have put space to think there but when? You always go off and find comfort in another and I am done with that. I can't trust you with my heart. When I was on that plane, Helena was in the seat next to me and a goon behind me pointing a gun. I tried leaving clues but once again, no one picked up on it and I am tired of being forgotten and tossed aside." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think that I forgot you? I told you my fears and those fears came to fruition. You chose him." She looked at him. His jealousy clouded his judgment.

"You act as though I had much choice. Did you know what Helena did to Tony when she wanted him to help a comatose Stavros?" She looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said his voice holding a hint of sarcasm.

"She injected Lucas with a drug that made him sick. It could have killed him and only she had the antitoxin. I remembered that. Do you think for one second that had I said no, that he would not have gone after you or Emma? I did not recognize him. He could have easily just come to me without goons but as a concerned family member needing my help. He did not do that. He game with guns blazing and making threats. He is a manipulator. Even still, do you think that I wanted a dear friend to suffer the way I had. A child to never know his father. Let's be honest, if it were Matt or Noah, you would have accepted it. You only hated that it was Jason because you could not accept his lifestyle and you were jealous. And look, he has all of his memories and he has changed his life. I did what needed to be done." Robin wasn't finished.

"And if by some chance you had the opportunity to perfect some new advanced brain surgery on patient x, you would take it because you are top in your field. I would have to accept it because hey, you are the surgeon and I am just the lowly researcher." Robin remembered the times he tried to minimalize and discount what she did, namely when it came to Michael.

"I respect and admire you and the work that you have done so don't feed me that." Patrick barked.

"I am sorry but how could I have known? Huh? You are really going to hold moving on against me when you chose another man over me?" Robin shook her head. He didn't get it. Jason would have known. She had spent nine years with Patrick and they still did not have that unspoken connection.

"I am going to bed." She walked up the steps leaving him to reflect on her words.

Jason sat on the couch alone. Sam had gone shopping, some late night sale. Jason should feel some sort of pain, he thought, but he didn't. He knew that Sam had not gone searching for sales. While she wasn't ostentatious like Carly, she didn't exactly inspect price tags. He had called Robin three times and started to feel like a stalker. He hated that she was staying with Patrick but he got it. His phone buzzed.

**Robin **

**Sorry, Patrick had my phone when I went down after reading a story. He suspects something.**

**Jason**

**I don't really care what he thinks.**

**Robin**

**You are still married, don't be careless.**

**Jason**

**You worry too much Robin.**

**Robin**

**I feel guilty.**

**Jason**

**I am selfish because I don't. I saw you tonight and I wondered why I couldn't just let you be. You made for a nice family portrait. I couldn't help but think that next year, that could be us.**

**Robin**

**Jason, don't.**

**Jason**

**Emma would be a big sister to Danny. You and I would get a ten foot tree because our ceilings would be high enough for it. Your belly would be swollen with our child. Our family portrait would not be traditional. It would be blended, but perfect.**

**I think about it.**

**Robin**

**Jason… I have to go. Good night.**

**Jason**

**Of course you do. GN**

Robin held in a breath and reread his words. Why was he doing that to her? Why was he painting the picture she had always wanted but never got? Could they get to that level? Could she open her heart again to him or anyone? She knew that he wasn't just anyone but the idea of marital bliss and happiness were things that she no longer believed in. She could enjoy the feel of him, his friendship and be content. Asking for more was asking for trouble that her heart could not handle.

Jason deleted the messages from his phone. That was Robin's rule because she was so concerned that their day by day relationship would impact his divorce proceedings. She had her heart enclosed in a shell. He saw glimpses but she always hid. He wanted the picture that he painted. They would have love and happiness together and he would never give up on it. He would fight for it and he did not care what people might think. He'd knock them all off their high horse if he had to.


	23. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Simone had brought back a General Hospital tradition of reading to the children on Christmas Eve. It was a time honored tradition that had seem to have fallen away. Robin dressed as an elf like she had when she was younger. Monica had convinced Jason to play the role of Santa Clause and no one knew. Doctors and nurses all joined in dressing as elves and reindeer.

Monica had Danny on her lap and Emma next to her along with other children surrounding her as she began to read the Christmas tales. The children sat quietly rapt in the tale.

Robin and Simone let the puppet show that talked about the meaning of Christmas. The kids all had cookies and punched and received gift bags. The bells chimed and Santa made his appearance. Little girls and boys tugged at the hem of his jacket. He laughed a belly laugh.

"Ho… Ho… Ho… Merry Christmas." Jason said as he dug into the bag distributing gifts to all those that gathered around. His next stop was to the sicker children who could not participate.

Patrick was looking in the supply closet when Robin approached. She looked at him.

"Have you been called in or are you waiting for a lusty nurse?" He smirked at her as he turned to look down on her.

"Maybe I was waiting for a lusty doctor who used to be my wife." He said suggestively. Then he looked up at the mistletoe. Robin sighed but figured she would give him a quick peck. The peck turned into Patrick deepening the kiss. He took her not pulling away as a sign. She was just trying to see if she felt anything. He lifted her up and pulled her into the supply closet. Neither one of them saw Santa exit a patient's room. Crestfallen, he walked away.

Robin pulled away from Patrick. "Are you crazy?"

"You didn't push me away." She looked at him.

"You are right and I never should have been nosey. I wanted to know something and I have my answer." She walked out of the supply closet and went to change out of her elf uniform.

Robin wasn't expecting Sam and Jason to show at the Christmas party but they did. She did not understand it. She smiled at them.

"Hey Jason, Sam." Robin smiled.

"Hey Robin. Nice decorations.' Sam said looking around. Robin smiled and greeted Danny. She took their coats glancing at Jason who merely gave her a nod. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Silence fell across the room as Anna, Mac and Maxie took in the Morgan family. Emma smiled. She hugged Sam and Danny.

"Emma invited the Morgan's. She has taken quite the liking to Danny." Sam laughed.

"I think Danny has developed quite the little crush." She admitted. Robin got cookies for the kids.

"Does anyone need a refill?" Robin asked. She took orders then headed for the kitchen. Jason mumbled something about helping but the reality was that he was just plain uncomfortable.

"I can help you carry all of that. Shouldn't it be set up bar style?" Robin chuckled.

"It is, I was escaping the awkward moment." He smirked then.

"But decided to leave me in it? I think Mac is going to blow a gasket." He stared at her and she put beers on the tray and mixed some egg nog. He was trying to see if she revealed anything about her tryst with Patrick, she didn't so his anger boiled and he reverted back to silence. He picked up the tray.

"Jason, I…"

"It is fine." He said gruffly moving toward the living room.

Jason sat by himself mostly. Sam was interacting with Molly and Nikolas. Robin was interacting with everyone. He shot a glare here and there at her then at Patrick. Robin approached.

"I heard you were Santa. You were really good at it. Is it a new tradition?" He shrugged nonchalantly then sipped his beer.

"Come on Jason, join the party. Carols are next and we know how you love those." She teased laughing. The cold look in his eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"You know, now that your secret is out, I thought you might be more sociable." She said trying to brush off the feeling.

"Should you be talking to me out in the open?" He said so that only she could hear him.

"Maybe you should be over there with your husband and your uncle or upstairs in one of the rooms because I hear when there are people in the house it is exciting like supply closets." His eyes met hers.

"Jason…" She started.

"Don't bother." He stood then planted a fake smile on his face. He laughed loudly. "I am not singing any carols." He walked to the bar and made stronger drink.

The caroling was torture for Jason and Robin. She snuck glances at him but he refused to look at her. In conversations his responses were monosyllabic or shrugs. When the guest were gone Anna cornered her daughter.

"What the hell is going on between you and Morgan? He was glaring at you and Patrick." Anna whispered.

"Nothing." Robin said not meeting her eyes. Her mother knew when she was lying.

"Luv I know when you are lying." Robin laughed going on the defensive.

"Except when I need you to know. Right mum?" Anna's face faltered as she stared at her daughter guiltily.

"Baby I tried to read you and you were adamant. I am sorry." Robin sighed.

"No I am sorry. Look, just leave it alone." Anna stared at her daughter. She had suspected something was up but this had confirmed it.

"Be careful luv." She hugged her knowing there was no use in giving her a lecture. She didn't know why Jason was acting so coldly toward her daughter. Sensing her mother tense.

"He misread something. So leave him alone." Robin warned.

"So long as he hasn't hurt you. I just want you to be happy." Robin smiled, she believed that.

"I know mom." She assured her.

After the Christmas gifts were wrapped Robin sent Jason a text.

**Robin**

**It is not what you think Jason.**

**Jason**

**Doesn't matter. You aren't mine. You are free to have a relapse. I mean, we both are, right?**

**Robin**

**Right. Merry Christmas Jason.**

Cursing himself, Jason immediately regretted clicking send.

**Jason**

**I did not mean that. I am sorry. I was hurt seeing you kissing him. Him pulling you into the supply closet. I am pissed right now. Maybe we can talk later.**

Desperate to explain Robin sent another response.

**Robin**

**If that is what you want. Jason, there was a mistletoe. I moved to peck him and he pulled me in. Then pulled me into the supply closet. I told him that I was not interested it. I let him kiss me… He had been talking about his regrets. We had it out. I wanted to make sure that discussion was closure.**

**Jason**

**So you wanted to know if you felt anything. Did you? Was it?**

**Robin**

**Yes…No…Yes. Patrick and I… We never tried again since my being home. I was hurt and well… Other things. I would never sleep with you both. You know me better than that.**

**Jason**

**I do know you better than that. The heart wants what it wants. He was the last man you were in love with. Now you are under the same roof where your child is. It is holiday time and bonds can be recreated or reinforced.**

**Robin**

**I could say the same.**

**Jason **

**True. I want to see you.**

**Robin **

**Tomorrow. It is Christmas Eve, I promised Emma that I would be here.**

**Jason**

**And where is Emma? Sleeping right? Just an hour?**

**Robin**

**Considering that we have just gotten to a good place… I can't Jase.**

**Jason**

**Okay**

Jason powered off his phone disappointed. He understood her reason but his jealousy would not give him peace.


	24. Chapter 27

Woo sorry guys been a trying month, new job, new city and new place. Been reallly busy but now that I am all settled and it is the holiday here is an update. Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments.

**Chapter 27 Santa Baby**

Christmas night, Jason tucked Danny in and returned to his hotel room. He knew that Robin would be doing the same but he thought that she would be staying through the night with Patrick.

There was a knock at his door he opened it to find a large gift box wrapped in shiny red paper with gold ribbons. He looked around. No one would deliver at such an hour so he was on alert. He shook the box then listened to it. There was no ticking. He carried it inside wondering what it could be. He wasn't really in the mood for surprises. He figured whatever it was it could wait until tomorrow, he would call Anna to check it out. Maybe she could scan it before it was opened. He went into the bedroom and laid on his stomach. His phone buzzed with a message.

**Robin**

**Did you get the gift I sent?**

**Jason**

**I thought it was suspicious.**

**Robin**

**Open it**

Jason went back into the living room, he opened the gift by removing the top. He smiled, she was tucked into the box.

"Damn you are flexible." She stood revealing her red lacey teddy with matching red garter and hose. She donned a Santa hat. He helped her out of the box. She grinned at him then took his hand leading him to the adjoining door.

Robin had candles lit in her room, all gold. There was champagne and strawberries with whip cream in a tray. He watched her walk to the tray revealing her barely there underwear. His pants tightened as he watched but he wasn't about to be distracted by sex. She popped the champagne and poured two glasses.

"Merry Christmas Santa Baby." She winked and he smiled. She handed him a glass. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers then set it on the night stand. He did the same with hers. He pulled her to him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I had…" He cut her off with a kiss.

"You are beautiful. You amaze me Robin." He placed light kisses all over her cheek.

"And as edible as you look in that, we are not having sex." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips then moved away from her.

"Wait, what?" She was rearing to go.

"I don't want this to be just sex and that is what it has become. Until we can see each other in the open, I just want to take the physical out of it.' She frowned.

"You are acting overly sensitive." She huffed in frustration and he laughed out loud. Was she calling him a coward or punk? His eyes danced with amusement as he gazed at her looking edible and frustrated.

"I am happy to amuse you." She spat ready to fight.

"Laughter is a healthy part of any relationship. What is that saying about making a woman laugh?" She hugged herself as if she was suddenly embarrassed, she felt stupid. Maybe his time with busty Sam had made him less attracted to her.

"Did you have sex with Sam?" Offended by the question Jason clenched his jaw.

"So why don't you get dressed in something more comfortable that is less distracting for me. I will take a five minute cold shower and do the same. We can gorge on this tasty set up you have here and watch Christmas Story." She was still staring at him in disbelief. He had ignored her question and if she thought about it, she got why.

"Whatever." She turned away from him then started going through the drawers to find suitable clothes. Watching her made his arousal stronger so he headed out to get that shower.

Jason came in sweat shorts and a tee shirt. He blew out the candles and grabbed the tray that she did not bother with and made a beeline for the living room. Robin had scrubbed her face of the light makeup that she had thrown on. She piled her hair on top of her head in a sloppy ponytail. She was chewing on her lip and she looked upset but when she heard his footsteps she straightened up. He looked at her pajama pants and Bugs Bunny shirt and smiled.

"Do you have cookies?" He asked.

"On the kitchenette counter." She said softly. He returned with a plate of cookies.

"Jason are you bored with our sex?" She looked at him as he sat next to her. "Is that why you didn't answer the question?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"I did not answer the question because you were trying to start a fight. I will now. The answer is no." Robin looked at him.

"Did she not wear skimpy clothes for you?" He sat the plate down. He stared at her for a long moment trying to figure out where she was coming from.

"Don't answer that. Doesn't matter." Her pager went off. She stood to grab it and then call the hospital. He heard her thank whomever was calling to give her an update. She looked like she regretted it. She had lost her reason to run.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on Santa's lap." Jason sat up and patted a space in his lap. She hesitated but eventually acquiesced to his request.

"Look at me." He tilted her chin so that she met his gaze. "There are things that I need to say to you. I can't because you will run. You aren't ready. When I try to make love to you, you try to distance yourself and try to dirty up what we do. I may be freaky but, you gave me one night where I could put it all into it. Where I felt you give me the same. I am stepping back from that baby because, I don't want you to have an excuse to reduce us to just sex. I don't want you feeling guilty. I don't want to get hurt and I need you to not feel trapped." She sighed, he had a point.

"Feels like sexual blackmail." He chuckled softly noticing the tension being lifted from her.

"You are a brat, you know that right." He shook his head. "I am not bored and I was aroused, hence the cold shower. Our sex can never be boring because we will keep it spicy." He winked then kissed her. He settled her into his arms.

They watched the movie and reminisced about when they were kids how Christmas Story was a classic in all households. Robin stood to stretched then flashed a wicked grin at Jason.

"Okay Quartermorgan." She teased and he flashed a mock scowl in her direction. "If I recall correctly, AJ and I along with my bestie enjoyed one movie that you would never understand. You said that it was too dark for Christmas." He smirked.

"I was not afraid to watch the movie, you are being ridiculous. I allowed you wackos to convince me to watch that movie where Santa goes around killing people." Robin laughed out loud.

"You know for such a sweet innocent you had a dark taste in movie cinema." Robin grabbed the remote and scrolled holiday movies on pay per view.

"We need popcorn and cherry soda." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not just soda but cherry soda?" he laughed off her look over her shoulder.

"Keeping with the theme of Christmas which is about two more hours." She said casually. Jason went to the kitchen of the hotel to get cherry soda and popcorn.

Jason returned to the room. "No cherry soda but there was Sprite so I put cherry syrup in it. It may give us a cavity but…" He shrugged then put the popcorn in the microwave.

Robin had coaxed Jason into watching the movie, Nightmare before Christmas. Once the movie was over she looked at Jason.

"It was good wasn't it?" He gave her an odd look showing disagreement. He held up his hand.

"Let's see. Jack decided to take over Christmas, bad idea." He held up one finger.

"The townspeople understood, Jack was misguided." Jason nodded then ticked up his second finger.

"He was obsessed with Santa." He argued then ticked up a third finger.

"The music made my ears bleed." She is laughing at that point as he put up a fourth finger.

"He gives the poor kids horrifying gifts and expects joy all around… and …." He sticks out his thumb.

"He goes back to what he does best and should have continued in the first place, Halloween." Robin tossed a pillow at him and he caught.

"Okay Grinch, it was about lessons and the meaning of Christmas." He pulled her back into his arms.

"Okay, so next year put Halloween decorations on the tree and give out horror gag gifts." He felt her shaking against him with laughter.

"No way. Love Actually is next." She grinned. They never made it through the movie, she fell asleep contently in his arms.


	25. Chapter 28

Okay this is a long one :) enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 28 Awkward**

Jason sent a limo for Robin at the hotel. She was off work that day and she had no idea what he had planned, still she went along with it. The driver stepped out and opened the door for her. She slid into the swanky ride. She smiled when she saw Jason.

"What is going on?" She asked him with a bashful smile on her face.

"Since you had no plans for the evening I thought that it would be nice to spend the day in the city. We can go out later to watch the ball drop. Don't worry." He said off of her look.

"I have a room with a view should we want to go back there. In the meantime there is a nice place where we can party like rock stars and just have a nice time. No need to worry about packing either. I have taken care of it." His blue eyes twinkled at her and she was speechless.

"Mimosa?"" He raised an eyebrow, although it was early in the day, she nodded her head absent mindedly. He made two mimosas then handed her a glass.

"Here is to divorce, new year and new beginnings." His eyes held her gaze and she toasted. It felt odd toasting to divorce but she was still in the mode of being speechless.

"And custody? Seeing as how there hasn't been any leads, I don't want you to lose your son." He took her hand in his.

"Joint custody. Sam wouldn't cross me, no matter how boring she finds the other side of me." Robin chuckled.

"You boring? Silas is a drip, so I am not sure that is it." He laughed out loud. "Maybe that is why we get along. We are both researchers but he is nice in general. Just not the kind of guy that I pictured her with…"

"Okay, rule, we will not spend this time talking about our exes or their respective partners." She agreed with that much.

Jason had planned for everything. A carriage ride in the park when they had arrived. Shopping for her to pick the perfect dress for the evening. Spa treatment, her hair, makeup and whatever she wanted done.

Jason sat on the bed waiting for Robin to finish getting dressed. She called out that she was ready so he stepped outside. She waited until she heard him knock on the door. She almost giggled as she made her way to the door. She felt butterflies, it was if it was 1996 all over again. He stood behind the door holding up a single white rose and a smile. He looked amazing, he wore a tailored black suit that fit his frame perfectly, a blue shirt underneath with matching tie that set off the blue of his eyes. She inhaled an audible gasp.

To say that Jason was amazed would have been an understatement. He stared at her in awe. Her hair wavy and pinned into a side bun with tendrils escaping to frame her face and the nape of her neck. The black and silver dress she wore had a plunging back line that rested just above her tailbone, it scooped in the front and came down to her ankles. She wore silver shoes that had a matching silver clutch, she was stunning.

"You are stunning Robin." She blushed.

"And you are gorgeous." She accepted the flower and thanked him with a kiss. She did not realize how much she needed to get out and have some fun.

They dined at Ginger's located in the hotel. They talked over dinner and fed each other. To the casual observer they appeared to be a couple that were madly in love and had been together for years. Robin blushed under his gaze as she tried to pay attention to the show. She loved Broadway and dinner theater, they had the perfect mix.

Jason knew that he wanted to wait but part of him couldn't wait to get her out of the dress. He took her hand in his running his thumb over the back of her hand. He bit his lip.

"The party is at the ad lib unless you prefer to go to a club?" She smiled at him.

"No, I like the smaller more quaint celebrations." He grinned then stood walking around to pull her chair out.

At the Ad Lib the couple had a drink or two and listened to the music from their booth. Robin wondered what group belonged to the adjacent booth. Jason took Robin's hand when a slow song came on and pulled her close to him. They danced as though they were the only two people in the room.

Three couples happened to walk in and catch this action. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"That little bastard. He told me that he was getting the room for a client. Jacx had booked a block months ago. He tried to book a room a month ago and well, we had it. He must have had Spinelli do his bidding." Maxie shrugged.

"I guess this is why we couldn't get a hold of Robin to spring the surprise on her." They watched as Jason captured her lips with his as the song ended. They kissed for a moment then he kissed her nose, took her hand and led her back to the booth.

The group decided that was the time to approach with Brenda leading the charge. She slapped Jason on the back of the head and he glared at her.

"You lied to me." She shrieked.

"I know Captain Obvious. You also lied because had I known that you would be here instead of those clients, we would have gone to the Renaissance." Jason said not backing down nor feeling guilty.

"He was paid for the maneuver so can we let it rest?" Jason said in irritation. He wanted to be alone with Robin but he had a feeling it would not be happening any time soon.

"Robin we need to talk." Robin shook her head. She looked at Jax's who face showed concern and disappointment. She and Jason decided to say hello to everyone. They received weak hellos and curious glances.

Brenda propped her elbows on the table. "Of course you wanted to get her alone. You went all out too, must want to get in…"

"Don't even finish it. When have we ever been about sex? Even you cannot deny that drama." Jason said refusing to give into the bait. Brenda sat back crossing her arms then broke into an infectious grin.

"Well, well, well. Quartermaine has some snark and passion." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, people change. Some of us anyway." He teased good-naturedly.

"If you hurt her… I will take my Louboutin and well, you'll be doing all number twos from a bag." Jason laughed out loud.

Brenda stood to hug them both as did Maxie. "Brenda must you be so graphic?" Brenda gave her a one shoulder shrug as if to say 'of course' then returned to her seat.

"I am sorry to be the downer here but aren't you already spoken for?" Nathan asked, he had come to like Robin a good deal witnessing how close she was to her mother and to Maxie. He felt protective.

"I am but by the beautiful woman. Any other relationships in the past have been dissolved." Jason said so that they all got the message.

"For me as well." Robin said. Jason had made amends with Lulu and Dante but there was still a level of awkwardness.

"So how did this happen?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know. I was happy that she was safe once I found her and spending a year thinking that she was gone. Then having her taken… Things were put into perspective." Brenda not buying it.

"But it had been what? Fifteen years since you had been together?" Jason sighed and Robin spoke up.

"Bren, let's just enjoy the evening." She said.

"It was always there under the surface, for me anyway. Ten years or two became ten years or five because I was stupid." Robin looked at him.

"Jason we both played our parts." Robin said uncomfortably. He looked at her then smiled.

"I was but you can keep telling me that I wasn't because you are sweet that way. In 2005, I was stupid and angry for no damn reason. I used that to create the distance that was eliminated when she returned from Paris. But how can we be in the same place and not be friends. 2007 that…" He paused.

"She was hurt. We had rebuilt or started to before then but it made me realize even more so that it needed to happen. Then, I came to see her and I heard Drake telling her that he loved her beyond reason. Something about painting kitchens. He is a doctor and I was, well, you know. What right did I have? She was better off. We are both single and having coffee. The question lingers but I don't dare think about it. She was still in love with him. I got back with Sam eventually, she marries Drake and has a child. The life she always wanted. Then he does something stupid but I am engaged. Missed opportunity, but this time, we tried with others and for me, I am not about to miss another one. Life is too short. It was never over, just waiting until we needed to do what we needed to in order to realize it. To be stronger and embrace it." Robin was awed by his words, she was literally speechless. He could feel her wanting to run so he leaned in.

"They have those mini crème brule that you love. In chocolate." She fought to contain the gleam in her eyes. "I could go get you some."

"No, I will get it. I want to look around anyway." He moved to let her out of the booth. He looked at Maxie who had known about them for some time and he also knew her well enough to know that she would get it.

"I am going to make sure that my makeup is still flawless." Maxie scampered off followed by Lulu. Brenda looked at him.

"Wait a minute." He put his hand up.

"Drama, she was afraid to tell you, go easy." She felt a pang of guilt that her little sister could not tell her such important information.

"If you call me Drama one more time, remember those number twos." She leaned forward pointing at him as she went to go check on her sister.

"So what you are sneaking around, treating her…"

"Jax it is no secret that I don't like you and you don't like me. So, I am not even going to pretend to entertain any questions that you have for me. You know nothing about us. You never did." Jax snorted.

"Do you not remember that I was there when the car exploded? Or that I was there when Tony kidnapped her? What about those times she was hurt over Carly? You don't know that I would see her in Europe, that she was gaunt and stressed trying to maintain her average while trying to recover. I saw the wreckage." Jason stared at him, the look in his eyes was murderous.

"Alexis is your friend, right? Skye is your friend, right? Oh Jax, please do not come at me with righteous indignation over things that you know nothing about. I may be a changed man. However, the urge to rearrange your face is very strong right now. Robin wouldn't like that though." Jason smirked only further serving to tick Jax off more.

"Hey, hey, hey. Robin is a big girl. We don't have to understand her choice but it is hers. Let's do what we came for, have fun." Dante spoke up. Jason nodded a thanks.

Part Two

Robin ignored her friends, it wasn't something that she wanted to discuss with them. She and Lulu had been on adventures and while she loved her that were not that close.

"I am fine. I just needed to breathe guys. Jason caught me off guard. I am just a little scared." She breathed and they got it. They would be discussing it later. She had left them in the bathroom scratching their heads.

Robin was on her way back to the table when she heard her name. A tall man with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes approached her.

"Robin Scorpio." She turned and smiled at the man. He embraced her into a tight hug.

"You are absolutely beautiful. How are you? It has been so long since I have seen you." He kissed both of her cheek. Robin noticed the look on Jason's face and ushered the man over.

"Hello Jacques it is very good to see you. Everyone this is Jacques. He was a colleague of mine in Paris." She introduced him around.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"I mind. It is a private party." Jason said.

"Quelle déception . Je vais vous permettre de profiter de votre soirée privée . Cependant , je reste dans la chambre 717 diriez-vous d'un bonnet de nuit plus tard ? (How disappointing. I will allow you to enjoy your private party. However, I am staying in room 717. How about a night cap later?)" Jacques said smoothly.

"Avez-vous vraiment le nerf d'inviter ma copine à votre chambre à mon visage ?" Jason said as he glared at the man. "(Did you really just have the nerve to invite my girlfriend to your room in my face?)"

"I am sorry, she did not indicate that she was in a relationship. We have not had a chance to catch up. How long are you in the city for?" Jason clenched his jaw.

"Jacques, I know it has been a while. However, I am just going to enjoy this time with my boyfriend and our friends. Maybe another time." Robin smiled.

"Okay, don't be a stranger, darling." He went to grab her hand.

'Try it and I break it." The man walked off gruffly. Robin turned to Jason.

"Really?" He shrugged unapologetically.

"He should not have challenged further." Was all he said. The remainder of the evening went famously, people were surprised to see Jason laughing and letting loose. At 11:30 Jason turned to Robin.

"Are you ready to watch the ball drop?" Robin smiled.

"Yes we should go to your room and we can all ring in the New Year together. This is great." Brenda beamed and Robin put her hand on his knee to soothe him. She gave him a bashful smile and he agreed.

The party moved to Robin and Jason's room. He had cancelled the candles on their way to the elevator. He would light them later after everyone had gone.

Brenda and Maxie popped a bottle of champagne that they dug into. They had taken pictures and Robin was trying to put a hat n Jason. He backed up.

"I am not wearing that." She laughed.

"What is the matter Goldilocks? You don't want to mess up your hair?" Jason laughed and knitted his brows together.

"Did you just call me Goldilocks?" He lunged for her when she backed up capturing her in his arms. She laughed.

"Come on Jason. You are messing up the theme here." Brenda shouted at him.

"Why are you shouting?" Maxie held up a black hat and passed it to Robin.

"I pilfered this from downstairs." Robin held t out to Jason.

"Fine but I am not wearing those 2015 glasses." He grudgingly allowed her to put the hat on.

Montage of the group counting down. Maxie pulled Nathan close, Dante pulled Lulu close. Jacks and Brenda were dancing. They had drawn the curtains and the new was perfect. Jason and Robin stood by the window. At the sound of 1 he kissed her quickly as the ball started to drop then turned her to watch as Maxie brought them glasses and everyone gathered around to clink their glasses together. The laughed and talked.

"What is that saying?" Jason looked at Brenda, his arms were wrapped around Robin's waist and she was in front of him.

"Yes, it is, you don't have to go home but…"

"Jason." Robin looked up at him.

"What?" He smirked down at her. Maxie was the first to stand.

"Alright, I can take a hint. Besides, I need to get these shoes off. Who knew Jason could be fun?" Maxie chirped and Brenda shot Robin a knowing look.

"I knew." Robin walked their guests out. Robin closed the door and leaned against it letting out an exasperated breathe. Jason spread his arms and she walked into them, he placed his chin on the top of her head tucking her closer to him.

"I know Brenda is exhausting, put her with Maxie and it is a bad time." He teased.

"Jason, thank you so much. I know that it didn't exactly go as planned but I had a great time." She said against his chest causing him to smile.

"I am glad. Are you okay?" He moved away slightly to look at her noticing a look of confusion.

"With them seeing us. I know you probably want to continue to keep me your dirty little secret a while longer so that it doesn't seem like it started sooner than it did." She stared at him, he knew her so well and she also knew him. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with it but what could she do?

"Are you okay with that?" Her eyes searched his. He hid what he was feeling and she wasn't used to that.

"You know that I don't care what people think but you need it so it is okay, for now." He stepped away from her then took her hand.

"Get comfortable." He led her to the bedroom where he lit the candles. She took off her dress and her shoes, only black lacey underwear remained. She smiled at him but she was unsure if they would progress. She knew that he wanted to wait but he was divorced which should have absolved the guilt she had felt.

She moved her hand to caress his face. He hit the remote turning on music as she slid her hands down to unbutton his shirt. Slowly she undressed him while holding his gaze. She allowed her fingers to run indulgently over his chest. She would be lying if she said that old feelings didn't resurface when they had been on the island and making their escape. She would not allow herself to hope. She removed his shirt then started on the pants backing up slowly taking him with her. The couple fell onto the bed. His eyes took her in. She couldn't read what he was thinking but the look in his eyes was intense.

They had both been drinking but she knew that they weren't drunk. She needed to feel close to him. She respected his decision so she watched him closely looking for a sign. The pull was undeniable one of the reasons why she didn't want to be so close. He leaned in as she leaned in, their lips brushed together in a whisper of a kiss before she threaded his hair in her hands then pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. She moved from the kiss briefly when she heard the song come on. It was a song that played one night after they had first made love completely.

"I didn't plan that." He propped up on one elbow as he looked down at her lovingly. She reached for him and he moved his lips to kiss her neck then he moved to her jaw line. He lifted her chin then gazed into her eyes before planting a searing kiss on her lips.

_Fortunately you have got  
>Someone who relies on you<br>We started out as friends  
>But the thought of you just caves me in<br>_  
><em>The symptoms are so deep<br>It is so much too late  
>To turn away<br>We started out as friends_

Jason took time to plant small kisses along her body, then slowly removed her bra then he slid his hands up her legs to her hips to slowly remove her panties. He explored every inch of her with his hands and his mouth as if he was searing it into his brain and as if he had never seen her naked before.

_Sign your name across my heart  
>I want you to be my baby<br>Sign your name across my heart  
>I want you to be my lady<em>

_Time, I'm sure will bring  
>Disappointments in so many things<br>It seems to be the way  
>When your gambling cards on love you play<em>

_I'd rather be in hell  
>With you baby<br>Than in cool Heaven  
>It seems to be the way<em>

Jason intertwined his fingers with hers then moved her hands up over her head as he slid the length of his body up hers to meet her gaze. She was shaking with anticipation.

"Jason, I need you." She whispered. Those words met so much to him. He want her to need him more than physically. He tucked the thought away by kissing her full on the mouth then moved to her breast. He used his knee to gently open her legs farther apart. She reached one leg up and hooked it around his waist. He entered her slowly while kissing her and still holding her hands. Then he moved his hands to frame her face as he kissed and began deep meaningful strokes.

_Sign your name across my heart  
>I want you to be my baby<br>Sign your name across my heart  
>I want you to be my lady<em>

_Birds never look into the sun  
>Before the day is gone<br>But oh the light shines brighter  
>On a peaceful day<em>

_Stranger blue, leave us alone  
>We don't want to deal with you<br>We'll shed our stains showering  
>In the room that makes the rain<em>

_All alone with you  
>Makes the butterflies in me arise<br>Slowly we make love and the Earth rotates_  
><em>To our dictates, slowly we make love<em>

Jason held Robin as she moved in small circles on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his folded with his feet touching to cradle her body. He took a moment to touch her before throwing his head back and allowing a deep moan to escape. Tangled in each other, that time they exploded together more intense than the first.

Robin lay nestled in Jason's arms sleeping while he rested his head on the pillow looking at the ceiling. Part of her was still holding back, during their love making he wouldn't allow it but he began to wonder if she would ever open up to him again. He wasn't giving up but it made him uneasy. He was going all out, trusting her with his heart and trusting that he wasn't going to get hurt. He slipped out of bed then put on his clothes. He needed air.


	26. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 NY State of Mind**

Jason walked the streets of New York City, there were still people out in the street, most of them drunk and having a good time. The cold weather, another added bonus of having his brain fixed nipped at him. He turned back and headed to the hotel. He sat in the lounge which stayed open all night to house several drunken patrons and some people left over from the party but it was mostly sparse. He figured the lovers were in their rooms enjoying each other.

Maybe he was being ridiculous with his fears. Maybe Robin still loved Patrick and did not have enough room for him in her heart. Robin had always been affectionate but with their arrangement there wasn't a lot of that. He knew that she cared for him. He knew that they had a connection but could she ever love him again the way that he loved her. He was confused and he knew that a lot of her reservations had to do with him, their relationship was in their youth but the intensity, and its depth belied their years.

Of all the people to plop down next to him he was not expecting Maxie. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing down here?" He looked at her but remained silent.

"My boyfriend is such a lightweight. He passed out and I am still super awake." She rambled.

"You shouldn't be out here alone on New Year's Eve." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"This place is safe enough." He looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Maxie bit back her remark but shrugged. "Did Patrick love Robin? I mean were they happy?" Maxie pondered the question.

"Patrick did love her. He loved her a lot but he was an idiot. I don't think Patrick is the man to be with one woman for too long. When you think about it… They had made it a year before Leyla then two more before Lisa. After that was over, Robin was taken. He was so devastated the thought of other women did not appear to him. Then Britt and Sabrina. When she left to find you, it didn't take long for him to build something with…" She trailed off.

"Jason, you hurt her pretty badly. Then Patrick hurt her more than once. She has been kidnapped twice in three years. She is having a hard time trusting herself and in happiness. I think that in her mind, the only man who ever really had eyes for her and only her was Stone. Now, it is a bit crazy because who is to say what would have happened. You had Carly, and I know that I pushed her to forgive him because of my guilt with what I did and Spinelli forgiving me." Maxie took a breath then looked at Jason contemplatively.

"Thing is, a lot of times Patrick tore at her self-esteem. He didn't do it on purpose. In the beginning it was challenging her career, her choices. In a demeaning way a lot of times. You heard about what happened with Stacy. Using other women to get to her but they made it past that. Then he kind of dated Lisa in her face but Robin didn't want to be the insecure wife because he would always point out her insecurities but we all have them. Robin's is on high right now. She even asked me how she could compete with Sam." Jason was taken aback by that knowledge. Maxie nodded based on the look on his face.

'I also think that she is just trying to stabilize herself. She doesn't want to be codependent. You know Robin and Jason, not for nothing, but I don't think Patrick hurt her as badly because she never loved anyone as deeply after you. Give her time, I know that she feels the same for you because I know her." She squeezed his shoulder.

Nathan approached the two. "Hey, you know you really do wonders for my ego." She turned to him with a big grin.

"You passed out and I was just enjoying the scenery but now that you are awake." She winked and he smiled. "Good night Jason." Jason nodded and Maxie headed off with Nathan.

"Maxie." Jason called she looked back. "Thanks." He decided to ride back up with them.

"Don't mention it." She waved.

Robin woke up to find that she was alone in bed. His side was cold so he must have been gone a while. Her stomach dipped but she could tell something was on his mind before she fell asleep. She wish that she had reassurances for him but she needed to figure things out about her choices. She needed to make sure that she was never anyone's doormat again. One thought remained clear as she touch the spot that he had vacated, she missed him. She missed the warmth of his body next to her. She didn't want to get used to waking up in his arms or falling asleep in them. Everything was turned around, they had crossed a line and there was no turning back. She was falling for him, no, had fallen. They had rebuilt something solid over the years. They were friends, very good friends and if they imploded in a relationship she would be banished from his life and that she could not handle.

How could they go back to friends? How could she let go of the feeling and possibly hurt him. Would he be able to accept being friends if she ended things between them. How could she handle the slow torture of wanting him but keeping him at a distance? Her thoughts were interrupted by him walking into the room.

Jason found Robin with her hand on the spot he had left an hour ago. He came in as quietly as he could but guessed that she was already awake. She rolled over on her back to look at him then she sat up. She wanted to ask him where he had been but she kept her mouth shut.

"Did I wake you?" She shook her head.

"I just felt your absence." Was that her way of saying that she missed him? He wondered but didn't ask. He moved to the bed and slid in beside her.

"I went for a walk. Looked at the city lights. It has been sometime since I have appreciated them." He pulled her into his arms.

"Jason, I don't want to lose you." She whispered against his chest.

"Then don't." There was an impending sense of doom and his heart rate picked up.

"Why don't you tell me what is on your mind?" He asked looking at her. She lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"If we do this and things end badly."

"You are afraid that I will kick you out of my life?" He closed his eyes.

"Or if we just remain friends, is that even possible?" He looked at her, he wanted to tell her that it wasn't possible. That would have been a lie, it was possible but it would be torture for him.

"Is that what you want?" His voice cracked but she didn't answer. "I wouldn't banish you from my life. That is never going to happen. I told you that I need you in my life. I meant that. But Robin, I can't keep volleying with you. It breaks my heart every time you take it back. So you need to think about that answer." She cupped his face.

"You asked what was on my mind. I am sorry that I have hurt you. I am not trying to do that. This was unexpected and I was already so jumbled up mentally and emotionally. We are jumping from two marriages into a relationship. It scares me. This is us Jason." He looked at her.

"You are so easy to love. I love hard and I sacrifice myself for it. " She pulled away from him sitting up fully.

"I wanted to protect myself, keep myself… I had given up hope but there you were. You came for me. Then you wouldn't let me give up on myself. You awakened in me what I had planned to keep dormant. Then there is Patrick. When I was in that clinic, I still had hope for us. How can I already be in love with you when not that long ago I was hoping to reconcile with him." She rambled on because if she stopped she wouldn't be able to finish. He chose not to call her out in case it was a slip of the tongue. He did offer a small smile as he watched her. He wasn't even sure that she realized that she had said it.

"Just being your friend would be hard, Jason. I mean really hard. I tried staying away but… Then, losing you for good would be harder than just being your friend." She threw her arms out then looked back at him.

"Do you see? I am a mess. I complete, total, utter mess and I don't get why you even want me." He pulled her back against his chest.

"Take a breath baby. Just breathe." He soothed. "If you are a mess then you are a beautiful mess." She looked at him.

"Robin, you have been through a lot. You aren't a mess just scared, maybe a bit confused. This is unexpected but I like to think of it as a beautiful surprise." He smiled softly running his thumb lightly over her cheek. "And I want you, all of you and I can be patient as long as you don't push me away."

Robin looked into his eyes, she saw sincerity there. She wondered if he had heard her slip and if he did why he didn't respond. In that moment watching the tenderness that he showed her, she decided not to dwell on it. After all she had just had a meltdown and she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry for being a basket case." He shook his head.

"Stop." He ran his finger over her lip and she closed her eyes.

"Jason… I want you too. I want us." He smiled at that then kissed her. "But we can't rub it in, okay. We have to be careful."

"For now." He said simply

"Thank you." She let out a shaky breath.

"I…"

"Jason just shut up and kiss me." She smiled as she stopped a typical response.

Jason kissed Robin, she loved him and that gave him hope.


End file.
